Skyfall
by NickJisoffmychain2828
Summary: This is the story of Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, the two people who deserved so much more than life gave them. I hold their secrets and I know their pain, more than others knew or were willing to tell. A Niley Story! It's just from a different POV
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm working on the end chapters of my other story Unwanted Christmas, I'm sorry that I left it like that. Life took over and I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with the story at that moment. This is a new story that I started writing, I already have a few chapters written and I know what I want to do with the entire story. I hope you like it! Please review because I have this great image in my head for this story but it's not coming out how I want it so let me know! It's written differently than the other stories on this site so bear with me!**_

It was my first day on the job and I was nervous, definitely nervous. You would be have been nervous if you were me too. I made sure my suit was free of wrinkles, my shoes were shined and oiled, my sunglasses were free of any scratches and I had a pen in my pocket and a handkerchief for any reason it was needed. I said goodbye to my wife and kissed my son and daughter goodbye before I quickly made my way to my first day of work. I wasn't sure what it would entail. Maybe I would just sit in an office and learn the rules like the first day of school….That's not what happened.

The first time I saw her, was a day I'll never forget. Her face was flawless with her big blue eyes and bright pink lips. Her hair was cut to her shoulders and curled under to frame her head and show her off her shoulders. She was wearing a white sun dress that had red flowers flowing up the bottom, it reached her knees and her shoes were white also, one inch heels I would guess. White gloves covered her hands which matched the white pearls in her ears. The skin on this woman was tan, I'm not sure where she was from but she had a natural tan that made the dress look even better on her.

She had the perfect body for a woman who was 6 months pregnant, the belly was hard to miss under her tight dress. Her body was held up tightly with perfect posture to give her a confident stance. Now I'm not telling you the beauty of the mystery girl because I was checking her out, I'm a married man with children. I'm telling you because I want you to know how captivating she is. One glance of her presence and you are stuck in a trance.

"Hemsworth." Mr. Kane said, startling me out of my own trance. "This is Mrs. Jonas. Mrs. Jonas, this is your top security guard. He will be with you most of your waking hours."

"Hello Mrs. Jonas. It's very nice to meet you." I introduced myself, shaking her hand. Her gloved hand was warm and she smiled politely, not saying a word.

"I will let you get on your way. Mrs. Jonas, let me know if there are any problems. Mr. Hemsworth can answer any questions you may have. Have a great day." Mr. Kane walked out with that.

"Can I do anything for you Mrs. Jonas?" I asked nervously.

"I'd like some water please Mr.?" She blushed.

"Hemsworth." I smiled back. "I'll call someone."

Maybe this wouldn't be so hard. All I had to do was call room service, if that's what it's called here. I should explain this more to you. I work for the Secret Service of the United States. I went through years of intense training, physically and emotionally. I was taught to protect and know where danger was near. My eyes could scan a room within seconds behind my sun glasses that I only took off when I slept and ate it felt like.

Now here I am, protecting one of the most important United States citizens. Who is she you may ask? Well by the end of this you will understand completely. I kind of like to shock people with this. I was shocked to see who I would be protecting so I like to shock people with knowing I know two of the most amazing people.

"Do you have any questions that I can answer Mrs. Jonas?" I asked, sitting across from her as she sipped her water.

"Well yes. Will you really be with me every waking hour?" She questioned, her gloved hand flattening down her dress.

"Mr. Kane should have put that a different way. No, I won't be. I'll be with you when you go out or during events here. I'll be here in the house and close to at all times except when you are in your personal rooms." I explained as nicely as I could; the lady poor was scared.

"Okay." She said with her lips tight. "Will you just be standing here waiting?"

"Oh no, I'll be down the hall." I smiled and she smiled back.

"What will happen when my child comes?" She then asked.

"Another guard will come just for the baby. It will be more important in the future but there will be guard for the baby just to make sure there are precautions. The guard would never actually touch the baby or anything unless you said so, I'm sure." I replied and she nodded. "Is there anything you would like to do today?"

"Nick should be home soon. Maybe I'll go wait by the pool for him, he'll like that." She laughed and started to sit up. I reached out to help her but she shooed me away. "Nonsense. I'm not that pregnant Mr. Hemsworth."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Jonas." I apologized, hoping I didn't offend her. She only smiled and walked to her closet.

At that time I didn't know her very well. I had to learn what her emotions were and how she handled things. She stayed in her closet for several minutes and then came out in a bathing suit that she looked stunning in also. It was a one piece that was quite American. It was a shame there was no photographers to take her picture. The swimsuit resembled an American flag with a bow between her breasts, I had to tie the halter straps which is something I didn't expect in my job title. She thanked me with red blush rising on her face. I found her sandals and we walked down the long halls until we reached the pool. I talked to the outside security guards and soon enough, she was swimming in the pool.

"This weather is beautiful." Mrs. Jonas finally spoke.

"It is." I commented. I had to find ways to hold conversations with her. I would be with her every day, all day for years to come.

"But it's a little windy." She said with a wide smile on her face as she looked up in to the sky.

I heard the helicopter above us and looked towards the other guards. They nodded to signal it was okay for Mrs. Jonas. I helped her out of the pool and handed her a towel. We stood along the hedges that fenced the pool to watch the helicopter land. The smile never left her face and I knew she wanted to run towards it. She kept herself together and stayed patient though. I watched the young man exit the chopper, his hair blowing all over which made her laugh. He was wearing only a dress shirt, pants and tie. I watched him walk across the lawn, his hands in his pocket and he talked to the guard next to him. Once he noticed his wife, his face lite up and a smile spread across his face.

"Well look at that American woman!" I heard the young man call.

He jogged over to the pool gate and the guard let him in. Mrs. Jonas met him in the entry and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. I watched them hold each other tightly, like they hadn't seen each other for months. He let go of her and kissed her deeply, his hand rubbing her stomach.

I had seen him on TV or in magazines, the man was the most famous guy in the world right now. He was young, handsome and on top of the world. This was the first time I was seeing him up close and in person. My heart was about to explode. Now I was seeing him up close and in his personal quarters as he gently held his wife.

"Hi baby girl." He spoke softly, only I could hear.

"Hi honey." She replied with a smile. "How was your day?"

"It was good. You feel okay?" He questioned, he sat down and she sat down on his lap.

"Tired but I'm okay." She nodded with a smile. I felt a tap on my arm so I had to look away from the couple I was engrossed by.

"Hey I'm Mr. Hill, Mr. Jonas' front guard. You must be Mr. Hemsworth?" He asked and held out his hand.

"Hello, yes I am. It's nice to meet you." I replied.

"You can meet the rest of the guys tonight. I'll introduce you to Mr. Jonas right now though; he will want to meet you." Mr. Hill smiled and motioned towards the couple that were now sipping lemonade. I followed him nervously, this was big. "Do you have a minute Mr. Jonas?"

"Of course Mr. Hill. What can I do for you?" The man in the tie said genuinely, looking up at us.

"I'd like to introduce you to Liam Hemsworth. He is your wife's front guard and it's his first day on the job." Mr. Hill explained and patted me on the back.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Hemsworth. I hope you'll take good care of my girl." He replied with a wink and shook my hand. I laughed quietly and so did Mr. Hill.

"The pleasure is mine Mr. President elect." I responded with a nod of gratitude for the man. "I will do my absolute best to protect and care for her."

"Call me Mr. Jonas." He said with a smile and put his sunglasses on.

The couple lounged by the pool for a while longer until Mr. Jonas talked her in to eating after she had dealt with an unsettled stomach all day. I hadn't known how longed they had been married but they looked at each other so lovingly. There was nothing in their minds except how happy they were to be with each other it seemed.

Mrs. Jonas stayed inside the house the rest of the day so I stayed in the guard room until 8pm where I was notified she was asleep for the night. I drove home quickly, I wanted to see my wife but I mainly wanted to tell her about my day. I was tired but sleeping was nowhere in sight from the adrenaline I was running off of. I warmed up my dinner and sat on the couch with my wife, letting her talk about her day for a couple minutes.

"So how was your first day?" Dina asked me. All I could do was smile at her. "What?"

"You won't believe who I met today." I answered.

"Who?" She said confused.

"The President-elect and his wife Mrs. Jonas." I replied simply, still smiling.

"Oh my God….What?!" My wife exclaimed.

"I know! We went to this mansion and the woman I had to protect walked in that I recognized. It was Mrs. Jonas! Then later in the day Nick Jonas came and I was introduced to him." I explained, still shocked myself.

"Wow…that is….wow!" My wife sat there shocked. "So you work for Mrs. Jonas?"

"Yeah, did you know she's pregnant?" I asked.

"Yes Liam, everyone knows that." She laughed but stopped. "That's a vulnerable job."

"It's an important job. I'm working on the President Detail honey." I replied and rubbed her back. "I'll be fine."

"You will be gone a lot." She sighed and rested her head in to the couch.

"We knew I would be gone regardless of who I was assigned to." I wanted her to be excited as I was but I knew that would be possible. She was too worried.

"I guess. Just be careful okay?" She whispered and kissed me.

"Of course." I smiled. "I'm finally getting tired. Let's go to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope you guys like this story. I'm finding myself adding things in to it and I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing. Please review!**_

"Good morning Mr. Hemsworth." I heard Mrs. Jonas speak as I stood in the door frame of the dining room as she ate her breakfast. I had been standing there for several minutes but she must have just realized my presence.

"Good morning Mrs. Jonas. How are you today?" I asked, folding my arms in front of my waist to appear more comfortable.

"Good thank you. Would you like to sit down?" She replied kindly, looking over her shoulder.

"No thank you Mrs. Jonas. Do you have plans for today?" I questioned.

"Well Nick is supposed to meet us to go shopping for the baby; I would like to get that done before we move to the White House." She explained.

"Yes, of course. What time will he be meeting us?" I asked.

"12:30 but I planned on shopping a little before he came so I'd like to leave around 11. Is that okay?" She hesitated.

"Yes that's fine. You can do whatever you want to do Mrs. Jonas, we just want to make sure you are safe while you do it." I replied, smiling to hope she would see it.

I could tell she was not at eased with this transition and moving to the White House would only make her nerves worse. It's one thing to have a Secret Service agent following her but next will be citizens following her, some kind and some without boundaries. It was my job to protect her and stay one step ahead of the ones who may want to hurt her. My mind never is at ease and if it ever is one second behind, I could fail at my job.

Mrs. Jonas had her hair up in a bun today. Her lips were lined with red lipstick and her eyes were shaded blue. She wore a black skirt with a floral blouse that didn't frame her growing belly. Her shoes were flat and comfortable which let me know she was just a naturally tall lady, naturally beautiful to all who saw her. The First Lady would be a fashion icon for American women which meant my job was going to be harder with everyone wanting pictures of her.

We left to go shopping after Mrs. Jonas finished eating and gave a small interview over the phone. I was nervous to be going out in public with her for the first time but so far, there had been no reported problems for her going out. I was confident in myself, my driver and my side man Agent Lucas to keep Mrs. Jonas safe and give her a pleasant day shopping. It was only a baby store and we were not a visible target, it should be a safe day.

"Do you have children Mr. Hemsworth?" Mrs. Jonas asked me halfway through the drive. I was sitting next to her and Agent Lucas was in front with the driver. I stopped looking around outside for danger to answer her question.

"Yes I do, a son and a daughter." I smiled as I answered.

"That's beautiful. How old?" Mrs. Jonas asked next.

"3 and 5." I replied and glanced outside for a second.

"I'm so excited." She smiled and smiled wider once she noticed we were at the store.

"Is there any requests for your trip?" I asked before we stepped out of the car.

"We know what we are having but the public does not. We don't want anyone near us to see what we registering for please. Everything we buy will be sent to the house so nobody will know that way either." She told me.

"Okay I will make sure nobody else is in the isle with you and Mr. Jonas." I nodded and opened the door.

I helped Mrs. Jonas out of the car and walked towards the door. The front desk employee treated Mrs. Jonas like normal, although she may have just not known who she was. The other employee behind one of the cash registers noticed Mrs. Jonas but as I looked her way, the employee composed herself and looked away from Mrs. Jonas. Mrs. Jonas received her scanner and we began to browse. I had remembered doing this with my wife with our first child and it was not easy. First, I had to figure out the scanner for Mrs. Jonas and then fix it every time she scanned something twice. Mr. Jonas was right for running a little late.

"Hi honey." I heard a man call and I began to scan the surrounding areas. I saw Mr. Jonas jogging over to us so I moved to the other side of Mrs. Jonas. Mrs. Jonas hugged him and let out a sigh, handing him the scanner.

"What's wrong babe?" Mr. Jonas asked and rubbed her back, looking at the foreign scanner.

"This isn't fun, it's stressful." She mumbled in to his chest.

"Oh we'll make it fun. Now what the hell is this thing?" Mr. Jonas laughed and Mrs. Jonas giggled.

"It's a scanner. It makes a list of what we want or may consider. Mr. Hemsworth had to figure it out but you just push this button." She pushed the button and aimed it at a barcode to scan. "And it adds it to the list. Well I don't want that…Mr. Hemsworth can you delete that?"

Mr. Jonas and I laughed as she handed me the scanner. I deleted it and handed it back.

"Thank you." Mr. Jonas smiled and held his wife's hand as they began to walk.

His front body guard stayed ahead of them and I stayed behind them. The rest of the body guards stayed outside or around the store. I watched the couple shop and laugh at the experience. Mr. Jonas was making sure his wife was able to enjoy the shopping which included showing her how breast pumps work and having her try out pacifiers in her own mouth. We had to take pictures for them and make sure nobody else in the store was taking pictures either. The couple knew how to make each other laugh and enjoy life. They didn't fight like we heard other couples do throughout the store; they just enjoyed themselves and each other's company.

"I like these owl prints." Mr. Jonas stopped at the towels and began feeling the fabrics of towels.

"Those are cute." Mrs. Jonas nodded.

"You know, for a boy or a girl." Mr. Jonas nudged his wife with a smile.

"Put them on the list baby." Mrs. Jonas handed him the scanner and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for being a good shopper."

"We should do this again next time I have a stressful day." He wrapped his arm around her.

"I think we're done for today." Mrs. Jonas sighed and led us to the door.

"Mr. Jonas?" A man approached us hesitantly when he saw me step closer to Mrs. Jonas.

"Hello." Mr. Jonas held out his hand with a smile.

"Hi I voted for you because you said you would have my son home from the war by this time next year." The man relaxed when he shook Mr. Jonas' hand.

"That's my plan Sir and thank you for your vote." Mr. Jonas nodded.

A pregnant women who was farther along than Mrs. Jonas appeared next to the man and smiled towards Mrs. Jonas.

"It's nice to meet you both." She shook the Jonas' hands eagerly.

"Same to you. How far along are you?" Mrs. Jonas smiled as her hand fell and found Mr. Jonas'.

"8 months, hopefully my husband will be home in time for this little one's 1st birthday." She replied.

"He will be." Mr. Jonas said confidently. "Are you guys shopping today?"

"Well…browsing." She blushed.

"My wife loves to shop." Mr. Jonas laughed. "And what can I say, baby shopping is fun. Why don't we go find what you need and I'll take care of it."

"You don't have to do that Mr. Jonas." The man smiled.

"I do. Come one. We don't mind, the girls can rest if they need to." He smiled down at his wife and Mrs. Jonas nodded with a grin.

"Let's start with clothes!" Mrs. Jonas said excitedly and Mr. Jonas laughed as the girls quickly walked to the clothes section.

Mrs. Jonas shopped with the other woman for another hour throughout the store while we tailed along and kept Mr. Jonas close by. He talked with the older man about his son that was overseas and what they planned to do once he came home. The Jonas' ended up buying a crib, rocking chair and many clothes for the baby that the women picked out. Mrs. Jonas hugged the woman as they walked out of the store and wished her luck.

"Do you want to ride home with me? I have the SUV and Mr. Hemsworth can come along." Mr. Jonas patted me on the back as he walked with his wife.

"I'd love that. I missed you this morning." She kissed him.

"I missed you too but I loved today." He commented and let me get in to the car. He must have been used to agents being around because he knew we had to be in the back.

Mrs. Jonas fell asleep on the way home so Mr. Jonas talked to us the rest of the way. I needed to do more research on the man, it was ridiculous that I didn't know much about who was going to be our President. I had the best access to anyone in the U.S because of my job. Mr. Jonas was actually the most down to earth guy I had met in a long time in politics. He was like hanging out with one of the agents and I didn't feel the need to act fake because he was in charge, but I did because I protected his wife and he's the President-elect.

"Since she's asleep, what do you say you come play golf with my brothers and I out back? The house agents will tell you when she's up and she will just be having girl talk with my sister in laws." Mr. Jonas suggested to me. I was shocked he wanted to play golf with me.

"That's okay Mr. Jonas, I should probably stay in and I'm not very good at golf." I replied.

"Oh come on, she'll be asleep for a while and neither are my brothers. It'll be fun." He smiled and patted my back. "Come on sport."

"Sure Mr. Jonas." I replied smiling.

"That a boy. Thanks." He said and we began talking about New York where he was raised.

When we arrived back to the Jonas house, I stayed downstairs in the agent room while Mr. Jonas changed his clothes to play golf. I Googled his named to see what I could quickly find out about the man. Wikipedia is what I had to depend on for the next couple hours. He was born in New York and his father is a famous pastor; his mother a fashion designer. Mr. Jonas has 2 older brothers who are lawyers in New York, who I would be meeting soon.

Mr. Jonas served 4 years in the war when he first got out of high school. He was a 'war hero' for deactivating a bomb on a tank that would have taken out dozens of U.S soldiers. After he came home, he went to college and jumped in to politics. He met Mrs. Jonas at an event 6 months out of college and they married 2 years later. He was voted the most handsome man in politics for continuous years. The couple suffered 2 known public miscarriages and announced their recent pregnancy when he was elected president. He won easily; reporters couldn't find any old rumors on him, he believed in what most people thought was fair and the 'American way' and he gained most of Americans votes. Although America liked him, he had many enemies in politics and in other countries.

"Are you ready Mr. Hemsworth?" Mr. Jonas asked, surprising me.

"Yes Sir." I replied and followed him outside.

"Mr. Hemsworth these are my brothers. Guys, this is Miley's agent." Mr. Jonas introduced us. I shook the hands of the brothers who looked all like Mr. Jonas.

"Call me Joe. He's Mr. Jonas." The young looking man laughed and pointed to the older brother. "And then there's Mr. President."

"We've been calling him that since he was 14." The older brother commented.

"Somehow it came true." Joe laughed and shoved Mr. Jonas. I laughed to myself at their antics and followed them to the golf carts.

"So you have to be with Miley all day?" Joe laughed. "I'm sorry dude."

"Did you hear about the last guy that had to protect her?" Kevin asked seriously.

"No." I said confused as I looked between the two brothers.

"Guys come on. We don't discuss that." Mr. Jonas interrupted.

"He's in a nut house. All the shopping, hair spray, gossip, and camera flashing got to him." Joe replied with a smile.

"Only kidding." Kevin laughed. "Do you have a daughter?"

"Yeah but she's only 3." I answered.

"Let's just say Miley will be good practice for when your daughter is a teenager." Joe explained with a big smile and patted my back.

"Oh stop, she's not that bad anymore." Mr. Jonas replied.

"You tamed her huh little brother?" Joe ruffled Mr. Jonas' hair.

"Oh please, he brings out the craziness in her." Kevin smiled.

"Marrying her is the craziest thing I've ever done….but it's the best decision I've ever made in my life." Mr. Jonas beamed and hopped in his golf cart. "Come on."

"Good luck." Joe and Kevin said at the same time jokingly as they got in their carts. Mr. Jonas motioned for me to get in his cart so I did as he told me to and the other agents followed ahead and behind of us.

"Joe is more of a putt putt golfer." Mr. Jonas smiled as he drove the cart. "So don't feel bad if you're not a pro golfer Mr. Hemsworth."

"I've played a few times with my grandfather but that's all." I replied honestly as we drove through the course that was also his backyard. It wasn't too luxurious but it nice.

"It's too bad our wives can't get together, I know Miley would like that." Mr. Jonas stated whole heartedly. "Maybe after my term." He finished with a smile and got out of the cart. He was proud of himself and I was too. He was a kind man who had become President of the United States at such a young age, he was married to a beautiful woman, and had a baby on the way.

"Let's get this game started!" Joe yelled and tried kicking the small golf ball which caused us all to laugh.

Later that Night

I held the camera in my hands tightly as I nervously tried to keep my hands as sturdy as possible. I was capturing moments for the Jonas family and that meant it had to be perfect. I kept the camera pointed straight at Mr. and Mrs. Jonas as he rubbed her stomach softly; saying random comments that made her burst in to laugher. It was hard not to laugh myself. Luckily the camera was able to see her belly moving as the baby rolled and shoved around inside Mrs. Jonas. They watched intently and smiled proudly as parents.

"Can you come closer Mr. Hemsworth?" Mrs. Jonas smiled and patted the couch.

I nodded and walked closer to stand next to her. They continued to talk, kiss, and rub her stomach. Mr. Jonas whispered in his wife's ear and kissed her numerous times which always resulted in her smiling. I couldn't help but smile at the happy couple who would become a family soon. It made me miss my family at the same time but I was at least surrounded by the most loving couple I had ever met. Nothing would ever separate them.

"See you soon baby. You'll get to see your Daddy become the President." Mrs. Jonas smiled and kissed Mr. Jonas.

"Love you." Mr. Jonas smiled to the camera.

I shut it off after they both stopped talking and Mr. Jonas thanked me.

"I had some burgers made for you boys…well maybe I wanted one too but that's beside the point. Let's go have a snack." Mrs. Jonas smiled and motioned towards the kitchen.

"Oh that's okay Mrs. Jonas-." I began to protest.

"Come on Mr. Hemsworth, she won't let you out of this." Mr. Jonas laughed and I followed him to the kitchen. "How is your family?"

"Good thank you." I smiled and sat down next to Mrs. Jonas at the island. A large burger was placed in front of me and I put the toppings I desired on it.

"Good." Mrs. Jonas began to eat her own food. "Oh honey, Danielle wants us to go New York for Kayla's recital."

"When is it?" Mr. Jonas said with a mouth full of food making it hard to understand him.

"In 3 weeks or so. Of course we will have to stay for a weekend with your family." She laughed handing him a napkin.

"Hmm you're right. Well we have to go to the recital but maybe we will only stay in town for a day and then I'll take you some place special." He smiled and kissed her.

"Do you like baseball Mr. Hemsworth?" Mrs. Jonas asked me.

"I do." I smiled with a nod.

"You miss all the games." She frowned for a moment but then smiled. "We'll go to a Yankees game, Nick is a Yankees fan."

"I'm sure we could do that if you wanted to." I finished my burger and made sure I didn't have anything on my face.

Mr. Jonas' phone rang and he left the room to take the call. I sat with Mrs. Jonas for a half hour to keep her company. We talked about New York and I learned that she went to school there for several years. She also met Mr. Jonas there for the first time and they lived in their first apartment together there that they still owned to this day.

When Mr. Jonas returned, his mood had changed and he finished his burger quietly as we finished our conversation.

"Is everything okay?" Mrs. Jonas softly asked.

"Yes, another call from Joe." Mr. Jonas got up and poured himself something to drink.

"What happened?" Mrs. Jonas looked up at him.

"Another fight with Emma. He came home late from work, she through a fit….literally and then got drunk. Typical Emma and same old sad Joe." Mr. Jonas explained and ran his hand down his face.

"I'll call him tomorrow." Mrs. Jonas said and cleared up our plates.

"Thanks Miles, he'll like that." Mr. Jonas sighed and looked up at me. "I'm sorry Mr. Hemsworth, I didn't mean to walk out like that."

"It's okay Mr. Jonas." I gave him a small smile since that's all I could do.

"I was telling him about how we met in New York." Mrs. Jonas smiled up at her husband.

"That we did." Mr. Jonas beamed. "The most beautiful girl walked in the room and I had to meet her."

"I believe you said 'I have to conquer that.'….I thought he was ridiculous." Mrs. Jonas shook her head. "His brothers used the word 'tame'."

"I wonder why they would use that kind of word for such a calm and quiet girl." Mr. Jonas kissed his wife's neck as she sat on the counter.

"I was enjoying New York!" Mrs. Jonas laughed and winked at me.

"It's a beautiful and fun city." I nodded with a smile.

"I can't wait to go! I'll find a way to have fun even when I'm pregnant." Mrs. Jonas giggled.

"Oh yes we will. I can think of many, many way." Mr. Jonas kissed her.

"Nicholas!" Mrs. Jonas playfully smacked his shoulder with a gasp and hopped off the counter.

"We'll probably head to bed now so you can go home whenever you'd like. I know you are probably getting tired too." He smiled my way and kissed Mrs. Jonas' head when she walked by.

"Thanks." I nodded. "And thank you for the dinner."

"Anytime." Mrs. Jonas smiled towards me. "Goodnight Mr. Hemsworth."

"Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Jonas."

I was able to go home after that; to kiss my own wife and kids goodnight.

_**Review please:) Twitter account is NJisoffmychain**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all for the reviews and follows! It means a lot and I hope you continue to enjoy the story! **_

Two Months Later

I was standing outside behind Mrs. Jonas as she sat at the table with her feet raised and her head covered with a floppy hat that we both found amusing. She was wearing a sun dress to stay warm in the summer heat as the sun beamed down on us. Mr. Jonas was in tan slacks with a button up dress shirt and tie which seemed to be his normal. The sleeves were rolled up and his pants were rolled up slightly to show his deck shoes. She kept her eyes on Mr. Jonas as he talked to his brother about the meetings he had planned today at the house.

"I want them here every two hours until I have it drilled in to each of their skulls." Mr. Jonas stood up and as his hands clenched in to fists, the veins were visible in his arms. "Every President gets ruined by these bastards, I'm not one of them Joe. I will be the President and I will sign the bills I choose."

"I know that Nick but they have a say in each matter." Joe nodded and frowned at his phone.

"Before I step in to that house, I want my intentions clear." Mr. Jonas took a drink and ran his hand through his messy hair.

"That's fine but don't look like a jerk. You need to appear as an ally." Joe looked up at him.

"Okay." Mr. Jonas nodded. "Go have a break Joe. Nobody will be here for another hour."

"Come here Nicholas." Mrs. Jonas called over to her husband as the brothers parted ways. Mr. Jonas sat across from her and rested his hands on his knees looking straight in to her eyes. His breathing was raged but calmed slowly as seconds passed in her gaze. "You give them hell."

"I plan to." Mr. Jonas smiled.

"I don't want to hear you yelling and making threats because that's now what you are about. There's no reason for you to stress out, you've got this." She planted her hand on her stomach and held her other hand out for him to hold.

"Thank you Miles." He reached out for her hand and kissed it, rubbing it gently with his thumb. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled.

"I'll go get you more to drink and some fruit since I know we'll be out here for a while. Sit tight." He kissed her head and walked in to the house.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hemsworth but he's right, we'll be out here for a while. I have to stay out here or he will get shouty….you don't want to see Mr. Jonas get loud." Mrs. Jonas laughed and closed her eyes with her head tipped towards the sun.

The Next Day

Tonight was the first big event the Jonas' had to attend since Mr. Jonas was elected President. I was nervous so I knew Mrs. Jonas had to be feeling a million emotions at once. She had been talking about it for weeks. After my suit was ironed to perfection and I was ran through every procedure of emergency; I was ready to go. I walked through the large doors of the Jonas mansion that I was now used to walking through numerous times a day. This was the welcome mat that met my shoes more than my own home did. I knocked on Mrs. Jonas' door at 4:30 and her assistant answered, looking frazzled.

"Oh Mr. Hemsworth, good you're here. Come in." Dara exclaimed a little too dramatically. I walked in to see Mrs. Jonas undressed sitting on her bedroom couch. She had a towel pressed against her body with her head looking down at the floor. My heart dropped a little at the sight, I didn't know what was wrong but it wasn't a pleasant sight to see. She looked like a painting of a broken girl.

"Mrs. Jonas, what's wrong?" I quickly went to her side and checked who was in the room.

"Nick's not here." She sniffled.

"He will be. The event is in a half hour. He'll be here." I answered quickly. The man couldn't miss the event.

"He's supposed to help me in to that damn dress. I can't get in it alone." She mumbled defeated. "I'm huge and ugly, I don't want anyone else to help me."

"I'll call him Mrs. Jonas." I found the house phone and dialed the agent line to get to his front agent.

Minutes later Mr. Jonas walked in the door looking white in his face but Mrs. Jonas smiled and grabbed her dress. She walked him in to the closet and talked to him like nothing was wrong.

"Mr. Hemsworth please get everyone out of this room and lock the door." I heard Mrs. Jonas call out to me.

"Yes Mrs. Jonas. I'll be outside the door-"

"No I need you in here Mr. Hemsworth." I heard her reply urgently.

"Okay Mrs. Jonas." After removing a 'shocked' Dara, the designer, hair stylist and make-up artist out of the room, I walked in to the area that I could hear the husband and wife talking. "What can I do for you?"

I saw Mr. Jonas sitting on the floor, his face tense and still pale. Mrs. Jonas had her robe on now but her face was no longer plastered with a smile. She placed her hand on her husband's head and let her fingers runs down his face.

"Can you bring us the chair from my bathroom?" Mrs. Jonas asked, not looking up at me.

"Of course." I quickly got the chair from the large bathroom and placed it next to her.

"Nicholas let him help you please." She calmly requested and Mr. Jonas gave me a small smile as he reached his hand out.

I reached out and grabbed his hand to pull him up. I saw his face tighten as his body lifted off the floor so my hand went behind his back to support him. That's when I knew the chair wasn't for Mrs. Jonas, it was for him. Once he got to the chair, he sat down and rested his hands on his knees which seemed to comfort him.

"Do I need to call the Doctor?" I asked confused.

"No I just came from there. I'm okay but thank you." Mr. Jonas nodded and looked toward his wife. "Let's get that beautiful dress on you."

I looked way as Mrs. Jonas dropped her robe and slipped on her dress with Mr. Jonas' assistance. He must have helped her with her shoes because I heard heels clicking towards the bathroom so I turned around. His breath was heavy as he struggled to sit up straight but you could see the determination in his face to help his wife.

"Old war wound." Mr. Jonas said while looking down. "Some days my back just gives out but most days I'm fine so we keep this private." He then looked me in the eyes and I nodded; knowing to never tell anyone what I just saw.

Mrs. Jonas came back in to the room and I almost fell to the floor myself. She looked stunning and I knew this event would mean all eyes on her. Mrs. Jonas was not going to disappoint anyone tonight and she made sure of it. She was wearing a white dress with silver beading down the sides. It crossed at her mid-section where her large baby bump made the dress cascade down the rest of her body like a bed sheet. The dress had a train that reached two feet behind her and had purple flowers that almost looked as if they were painted on the train. The dress was cut so you could see her shoes that were heels with ribbon around her ankles to give them an extra touch of elegance.

Mr. Jonas stood up slowly and kissed her passionately, causing her to giggle as she pulled away. They reminded me of teenagers that never grew up and never got sick of each other. She handed him his suit and it took the three of us to get it on him. Every time Mr. Jonas would tense up, she would cup his face in her hands and stare in to his eyes. That's all it took for him to relax.

"Oh my, we better get going. I'll just do my hair and make-up in the car or we will be late." Mrs. Jonas stated and grabbed her bag.

"If you'll be okay doing that, I think I'll be okay tonight too." Mr. Jonas laughed.

"You'll be okay Nicholas." Mrs. Jonas smiled and kissed him. "I think the baby missed you today, I haven't felt a thing all day."

"Well I'm here now. Let's go enjoy ourselves at this event, relax." Mr. Jonas replied and grabbed her hand. We walked out of the room and they ignored the people behind them wanting to do their make-up, hair and telling them what to say.

At the Event

"Would you like to say anything Mr. Jonas?" The former speaker asked the young man who proved to be the star of the night.

"Well I feel the same as my hero John F. Kennedy did with his wife; I am the man who accompanied Miley Jonas to this event." Mr. Jonas joked and the crowd cheered. Miley laughed and waved which made the crowd clap louder. "Thank you for having us."

The agents had their plates full tonight with the large amount of people who would do anything to talk to the Jonas'. Some were politicians who had their own body guards which made us feel a little safer but others were people from other countries that had disinterest in Mr. Jonas. Women wanted to meet Mrs. Jonas and some wanted to touch her stomach which Mrs. Jonas was not fond of. I had to remove her from the situation kindly and keep her away from belly touchers.

The couple danced as the famous musicians played in honor of them. The love songs filled the air and changed the atmosphere for everyone. I wasn't the only one with my eyes on the couple; everyone was looking at them dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Mrs. Jonas had her arms around his neck with her head and belly pressed against his body and he was running his hands up her back as the swayed to the music. It was probably the most famous picture of the night.

"We're going to go outside for a second. One of the Romney boys has a car Nick wants to check out." Mrs. Jonas explained when the music ended and I nodded as I followed them outside.

Mr. Jonas and the two boys stood by the car, talking casually and laughing. Mr. Jonas got in the car at one point to see the interior and 'get the feel' of the car.

"You look hot baby." Mrs. Jonas whistled and Mr. Jonas laughed.

"Well somebody must have a big ego, a pretty girl saying that to him all day." The boy laughed.

"I'm married to the best man in the world." Mrs. Jonas yelled up in the air with a laugh. "Nobody has a handsome and genius husband like mine, not every man can be President." She said raising an eye brow at Mr. Jonas.

"Try it out Mrs. Jonas, you two would look great in a car like this. A car seat in the back of course." The Romney boy laughed along with the Jonas'.

She ran her fingers over the leather and rubbed her husband's leg in approval after climbing in. The next thing I knew, Mr. Jonas had the key in the ignition and took off. I didn't have time to jump in the back seat and neither did his agents. We looked at each other in pure panic and looked for another car to chase after them. One of the agents drove over to us and I hopped in, it was like running after criminals in a stolen car. We couldn't help but laugh and I knew the Jonas' were too. We followed them until they returned to the event. When they stepped out of the car, the mood had changed.

"Sorry Dad." Mr. Jonas yelled toward us with a laugh and tossed the keys toward us. "Won't happen again…maybe in Houston with Miley." He stated as he looked over his shoulder directly at us and then he went inside with Mrs. Jonas.

I'll explain what that sentence really meant. Houston meant something was medically wrong, almost like 'Houston we have a problem.' It was a code in case we needed medical help and didn't want the public to find out. Mr. Hill was already on the phone with Mrs. Jonas' Doctor and I was following behind them to make sure she was okay without making it obvious. I stayed a couple inches closer to her and I made it obvious that the couple did not want to talk. As we walked my mind began to increase in speed with questions and worries. What was wrong? Was she in labor? She was 2 months early. Was it a cover up for Mr. Jonas and his back pain? When are we going to leave?

"Let's go okay honey?" I heard Mr. Jonas say to her as he rubbed her back.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave until you feel you've finished talking to everyone." She asked.

"I think it's time to go Miles." Mr. Jonas nodded and kissed her cheek.

We walked to the front entrance where a large extended SUV was waiting. After climbing in, everything began to unfold. I tried to listen to the conversation that couple quietly had but their hush tones were too quiet. Maybe that was for the best. Mrs. Jonas was staring straight ahead and occasionally would wipe her eyes. Mr. Jonas and I must have noticed this at the same time because we both reached for our handkerchiefs and Mr. Jonas tried to comfort his wife.

"It will be okay, we just have to check on her alright?" He assured her.

"I'm scared of what can happen though Nick. From where I'm standing, it's not looking good." She cried.

"That's why we have to go see Miles. We have to see what's going on and what we can do for our little girl." He tried again and held her tightly.

Little girl, Mr. Jonas said. They were having a girl.

Mrs. Jonas tried to calm down, I know she did. She always tried to stay strong and calm for everyone who may have saw her. She never let a tear fall as she furiously wiped the water drops away. I listened to her try to control her breathing but it was all failed attempts.

We pulled up to the hospital and emptied out the car of people. Mr. Jonas was on one side of Mrs. Jonas and I was on the other. She was visibly upset and his face was showing fear too. He held her hand and she grabbed on to me as the rest of the Secret Service surrounded her. I held up the weight she pressed against me and walked along with her to where ever we were being escorted to. I wanted to be strong for her and maybe my strength would pass along to her.

A private room was ready for Mrs. Jonas that was secluded from other patients and staff. I was able to stay inside the room unless I was requested to leave which never happened. The other agents were outside the door to keep the halls empty and clear anyone who was coming in the room. Mr. Hill was the only agent in the room with me. We were both nervous for the couple we cared so much about.

The Doctor came in with the ultrasound screen and a nurse. From what I could guess, this would tell what was going on with the baby since she hadn't felt her move for over 24 hours. The Doctor asked a couple more questions as the nurse prepared Mrs. Jonas for the ultrasound and then the computer was turned on. I decided to turn around at that moment. After a couple long minutes, the Doctor was able to give Mr. and Mrs. Jonas an answer.

"I'm very sorry to say this but it appears there is a knot in the umbilical cord. This situation cuts off all the supplies to the baby and they cannot survive." The Doctor explained.

"You mean to tell me she's gone?" Mr. Jonas asked in a quiet tone.

"I'm sorry President elect-." The Doctor started.

"Can you please not call me that right now? Is my daughter gone?" Mr. Jonas repeated louder this time.

"Yes. I'll give you your time to digest this and talk. Let me know when you are ready to take the next step." The Doctor finished and walked passed me out the door.

Mrs. Jonas began to cry hysterically and I heard Mr. Jonas try to calm her down through his own tears. It was my job to not let my emotions get to me which meant trying my hardest not to cry but I failed. I kept my back turned to the couple as my own tears fell for them.

It wasn't my child or a family member but I was looking forward to the little one running around. I knew they were too and they were going to be great parents. I couldn't imagine being in their place and just the thought of what was going through their heads was unbearable. I couldn't stop the tears. When I looked over at Mr. Hill, he was wiping his eyes quickly too.

I don't really know when Mrs. Jonas stopped crying. I was given a cot to sleep on in the hallway for a couple hours but I fell asleep to her crying and when I entered the room 3 hours later, she was still letting the tear falls. Mr. Jonas looked exhausted and his face was stained with tears but he stayed next to his wife and tried his best to calm her.

I was notified there would be visitors soon which meant patting everyone down before they entered the room. Risks of people finding out the Jonas' were here raised too which made the situation worse. I ran my fingers through my greasy hair and wiped my eyes after such an emotional night. I couldn't complain because Mr. and Mrs. Jonas had it much worse than I did.

"Hi beautiful." Mr. Jonas half smiled as his wife woke up after the C-section to remove the baby. He made sure his wife was put to sleep and would not remember a second of his child being born.

"Where is she?" She slowly spoke.

"I don't really know honey. I can ask." He sat down to her and brushed the hair out of her face. "Do you want to hold her?"

"I can't decide." Mrs. Jonas answered as tears began to spill over her eye lids once again.

"I think it would be good. We won't have so many questions and it might help us." Mr. Jonas tried to say in an even voice. "Would you like me to ask?"

"Yes please." Mrs. Jonas said simply.

Mr. Jonas rose from the bed and we let him through the door. He came back to the room minutes later and laid down next to her. I watched his head hit the pillow like a rock and tears began to rip through his lungs. I had never heard a man cry so intensely and it made me want to leave the room. My thoughts on Mr. Jonas were already high but he was a different man in my eyes now. He wasn't the smiling man that everybody always saw. Nick Jonas was a man who was always in pain, now physically and emotionally.

I turned my head once again in respect of his privacy and to keep the couple from seeing my own tears. I didn't want to think about the thoughts in his head or hear his violent cries anymore.

This time, I couldn't keep my hand still while holding the video camera in the much difficult situation. My hands shook no matter how sturdy I tried to keep them and I almost bit through my lip to keep my tears from spilling.

The nurse handed Mrs. Jonas the baby girl that was tightly wrapped up in a pink blanket with a crochet hat on; just like a live newborn would have been. The baby was almost the size of a newborn, her skin pale, lips puckered shut and eyes closed. Did they really need to make it this hard on her? Mrs. Jonas held the baby tightly and closed her eyes to shut away the tears.

"I don't want to cry baby girl." She spoke.

"It's okay." Nick replied and kissed the hat that was sitting on the small baby's head. "You're our little angel to look over us each and every day."

"Eleanor Katherine Jonas, I love you and I'll think about you every day." Mrs. Jonas said through tears and kissed her on the head.

"I want to hold her but I'm afraid I'll drop her." Mr. Jonas shifted on his feet.

"You're okay Nick." Mrs. Jonas sniffled and slowly handed him the baby.

Mr. Jonas stood up and held the baby, struggling at first like a new father should. After he felt comfortable, he sat back in his chair and sang to her.

"Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop,  
When the wind blows, the cradle will rock  
When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall  
And daddy will catch you, cradle and all"

His voice broke as he sang the last sentence, changing the words to how he felt the song should go. He pressed his lips to the baby's head and whispered that he loved her. The nurse came back over to them and Mr. Jonas handed the baby girl to her with tears flowing down his face. I turned the camera off and set it down.

Mr. Jonas' family began to show up in the hallways and Mr. Jonas sat outside the room with them. He explained what happened and that they already said their goodbyes to baby Eleanor. The family broke down in tears all over again and the minute Miley heard that, you could see in her eyes that she gave up the fight in hiding her tears from anybody.

I handed her the tissues on the table beside her and her water when she began to hiccup. She tried to give me a small smile but when she failed to do so, she grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. I squeezed it back and retreated back to my spot near the door.

Joe came in her room first and sat on her bed, they cried quietly together and he rubbed her arm as Mr. Jonas handled family matters and the press that would soon find out what happened. Mr. Jonas' mother came in the room for a short amount of time to give her condolences and talk about her own experience with a miscarriage. Even I knew that was nothing compared to what Mrs. Jonas was going through and Mrs. Jonas already had to go through 2 miscarriages; that the public knew about at least.

The sister in laws brought the most support and flowers, who attempted to lift the energy in the room. I had learned that Mr. Jonas' mother was not Mrs. Jonas' favorite but Joe definitely was. He didn't leave the room after everyone came inside to see Mrs. Jonas. Mrs. Jonas' family lived in Nashville so they wouldn't be in for a couple of hours.

As I stood by the door and tried to look forward, the sound of Mr. Jonas crying in the bathroom was not easy to ignore. He came out with bloody fists and a face wet with tears.

"Come here honey." Mrs. Jonas said as she wiped her tears. "Mr. Hill please get a nurse."

Mr. Hill stuck his head out of the door and a nurse appeared in the room. As she laid out alcohol wipes, Neosporin and wrapping; Mrs. Jonas began to unwrap the wipes.

"You can't do things like this Nicholas okay? I know you're upset but that doesn't mean we hurt ourselves. We're hurting enough." Mrs. Jonas calmed him and cleaned out the cuts on his hands.

Mr. Jonas continued to cry but was unable to wipe his face because of his hands. Mrs. Jonas wiped his face when she noticed the tears dripping from his face.

"We should go home Miles. This smell. This food. This place. It's not making it any better." He spoke. "We can have a nurse at home with you and a Doctor if need be. I'll get you what you need but this isn't helping any of us."

Mrs. Jonas nodded as she wrapped up his knuckles. She wiped his tears again and brought his head to her face. She kissed his cheeks and then his lips before lying down for a nap. I felt like a fly on the wall watching the couple try to hold together before they crumbled. Mr. Jonas sat beside her and laid his head down on her leg. The next time I looked over towards them, they were both asleep but I doubt they would wake up feeling any better.

The plan was for the Jonas' to leave during the night to make it less noticeable and harder to take pictures for the press. A nurse would be waiting for Mrs. Jonas at the mansion and her Doctor would examine her every 12 hours for the next 2 days. The rest of her recovery would be mentally and none of us could predict how that would go.

When midnight arrives, Mrs. Jonas began to get anxious to leave. Mr. Jonas helped her get dressed in a black sun dress. She tried to put on make-up but it didn't hide the tear stained face that almost appeared like it would never go away. Mr. Jonas' eyes looked like he had not slept for days also. She pulled her hair back in a slick pony tail and Mr. Jonas slipped on her shoes. After signing the release forms, the nurse brought in a wheel chair which Mrs. Jonas eyed skeptically.

"Can you carry me Nick?" She asked her husband with sad eyes.

"Yes I can." Mr. Jonas nodded and rested his chin on her shoulder for a minute. She hugged his torso and kissed his head. He picked up her delicate body carefully and made sure she was comfortable. Once he walked out the door, the Secret Service surrounded him as we all walked down those halls again. It hit me that the last time we walked these steps, there was hope in meeting a baby and now that was crushed.

The second the doors opened, bright flashes blinded our eyes. My sunglasses couldn't even protect me from the camera flashes that were going off for a picture of the grieving couple. It was disgusting. No, I take that back. What happened next was disgusting. The surrounding Secret Service spread and no longer covered the visual points of the couple. They gave full sight of the couple for pictures. The large street lights were supposed to be off and this back exit was supposed to be cleared. Instead, it was full of people as far as I could see.

Mr. Jonas stood there shocked at first as he held his wife who was clearly in pain as her torso was folding. Her head was buried in his neck to cover her face and I saw her tighten her grip on his suit coat. I placed my hand on Mr. Jonas' shoulder and gave him a slight push towards the car. He began to quickly walk with Mr. Hill in front of him to make a path. I stood behind them to keep anyone from touching them. The people surrounding us shouted out their questions.

"What happened?" "What's the baby's name?" "Where will you burry the baby?"

I wanted to shove every person in to another country. They had no business in shouting out the hurtful questions that the Jonas' didn't need to think about. Pictures didn't need to be taken and it was not respectful. Nobody deserved to be treated like this, especially not Mr. and Mrs. Jonas.

Once we reached the car, Mr. Jonas quickly put his wife in the car and tried to recline the chair. He struggled until I reached over and was able to get the chair to move. He was apologizing to her the entire time and she dismissed his apology every time with an attempt to a small smile. He climbed in next to her and I did next. I quickly shut the door and reached for the ice packs in the front seat for Mrs. Jonas. She sighed in relief as they were placed on her stitched up stomach that was now causing her more pain than ever.

"What the hell was that?" Mr. Jonas yelled.

"Mr. Jonas I don't know what happened. I will talk to my Division Sargent as soon as we reach the headquarters. I'm very sorry Sir." Mr. Hill apologized.

"They just split! That's not protection to my wife or me! I don't care about the pictures but I was holding my wife who just had surgery and I had to push through a crowd of people who were not controlled." Mr. Jonas continued shouting.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jonas. I don't know what they were thinking." Mr. Hill tried again.

Mrs. Jonas intertwined her fingers with her husbands and rested her head on his shoulder. Mr. Jonas talked to her calmly and he didn't say a word to either of us after that. I felt bad for both of them and I didn't want to see the pictures that would be released in a matter of seconds. The world was full of money hungry people and it's too bad that the Jonas' were their paycheck. I looked out my window to continue my job but after what had just happened, I was ready to go home and get in bed.

_**The twists and turns begin. Hope you liked it. Twitter account is NJisoffmychain**_


	4. Skyfall 4-Home

_**Here's the next chapter, please let me know if you guys like this! Thanks for reading**_

Mr. Hill and I had become comfortable in the room downstairs for the agents. Mr. Jonas and Mrs. Jonas hadn't come out of their room in 2 weeks. We've seen them briefly to welcome a visitor or go to the kitchen but that was it. All of Mr. Jonas' conferences were done on the computer or on the phone and that's what was planned for the next week until the Inauguration in 8 days. We were all nervous for that day and we weren't sure what to expect.

"He needs to pull out of this. He has a country to run in 8 days you know?" Mr. Kane spoke.

"He's probably resting up so he can be ready to take on the challenge. It's not our business." Mr. Hill replied.

"I'm just saying. Maybe college boy is realizing what he's in for and he can't even handle some emotional stress." Mr. Kane went on.

"He just lost his daughter and his wife is a wreck. Either shut up about it or get off his detail." Mr. Hill snapped and turned on the TV.

This is how it had been since the hospital incident. The publicists felt it was good for America to see the pain the Jonas' were going through and the pictures would be gold. The Secret Service was told to escort them out of the hospital but to move out of the way once the doors opened. That's when the agent war started; it proved who really cared for the couple. It was our job to protect them, not let them get publicity.

The couple had been through enough public spot light the pass couple weeks. The private funeral for their child was ruined by cameras and strangers wanting an inside look. We expected 30 attendants of family and friends but instead there were hundreds of people filling the cemetery and streets. Mr. Jonas handled it well and thanked the citizens he passed but Mrs. Jonas kept her head down to ignore the bundles of flowers, stuff animals and candles that would shine through the night for her baby.

"Mrs. Jonas is up." One of the agents reported in the doorway and I stood up happily.

"Tell her to get her husband up." Mr. Kane mumbled.

"Were you there at the funeral?" I asked. "You don't have children and you don't know how it feels to lose a child so have some respect. If he needs to mourn then let him do that before he has to make decisions that concerns the whole country. He's the best man we could ever have to run our country and that hasn't changed."

I walked out of the room and up the stairs to cool off. I knew what good people Mr. and Mrs. Jonas were and I wish everybody else knew them as well as I did.

Mrs. Jonas was sitting in a recliner with her feet propped up as she read a magazine. She was wearing purple yoga pants and a loose white shirt. Her hair was pulled up in a bun that let the small pieces of her hair fall down the sides of her face which was free of make-up. I watched her breathe slowly as she ran her fingers over the corner of the pages before turning them.

"Can you make some turkey sandwiches the way Mrs. Jonas likes them before we go please?" I heard Mr. Jonas ask in the kitchen. I sighed in relief to have them both out of the bedroom and leaving, it sounded like.

Mrs. Jonas stood up and set her magazine down, smiling slowly as she noticed me standing in the corner. She smoothed down her shirt and walked toward the kitchen, motioning my way to follow her. We walked toward the kitchen where Mr. Jonas was snacking on some fruit. Mrs. Jonas joined him and sat silently for a moment as she thought.

"We're going on a road trip tomorrow….kind of." She smiled slightly. "We're packing food so it'd be a good idea if you did too Mr. Hemsworth since you men always stay hungry all day."

"Oh, thank you Mrs. Jonas." I replied with a smile.

"What kind of sandwiches do you like? We'll just make them up right here and that way they are packed together." Mrs. Jonas explained as she got up and kissed her husband on the cheek.

I listened to what Mrs. Jonas said and talked to the agents about what was happening the next couple hours. We were driving up to Massachusetts for the weekend and staying in a beach house in a disclosed area. All agents would be going and full protection would be required instead of letting the media get what they want. I know I wouldn't let Mrs. Jonas be uncomfortable and if she said she didn't want her picture taken, then it wouldn't be taken.

Only moments after the announcement of the Massachusetts trip, we were told that the couple wanted to go out tonight. Mrs. Jonas picked her favorite restaurant which had seating with dim lighting and secluded areas that would help us but not entirely. I knew my mind would be busy watching everybody around us while the Jonas' had their first outing since the death of their child. Fortunately, the Drive-In movie would be closed to the public for the President-elect since it would be hard to watch for suspicious movements of bystanders in the dark and in other cars.

Later that Night

The Jonas' sat comfortably in their latest sports car with the top down and seats reclined. Mr. Jonas had his arm around his wife and her head on his shoulder as they watched the movie The Notebook, Mrs. Jonas' favorite. They would occasionally kiss or whisper in to each other's secrets that us agents couldn't hear. The couple seemed to finally be getting back to themselves where they could laugh and talk to us like we were normal people, not intruders.

At the end of the movie, Mr. Jonas reached in the compartment and grabbed a velvet box that could only be holding jewelry. The squeal that came out of Mrs. Jonas' mouth let us know that she knew that too; we all held in our laughter and looked away. I heard 'I love you' and 'I love it' many times though and I could guess there was a smile on both of their faces.

"Might want to be careful, roof down and a young couple in a car like that. What happened to the last President who made that mistake?" Mr. Kane raised his eye brows and walked around the car. I shook off his comment and tried to act like he didn't bother me but I knew I had to do something about it.

On our way to the Jonas' home, I advised that we put the convertible top up and Mr. Jonas complied without question. When Mrs. Jonas ran her fingers through her long brown hair I saw a flash of diamonds come from her wrist that hadn't been there when we arrived at the movies.

"That's a beautiful bracelet Mrs. Jonas." I commented.

"Thank you Mr. Hemsworth." Mrs. Jonas said and I caught her smile in the side mirror. Mr. Jonas smiled at me and in the rear view mirror as he turned the radio on. "_The trouble it might drag you down. If you get lost, you can always be found. Just know you're not alone. Cause I'm going to make this place your home. Ohh."_

"Ohhh." Mr. Jonas chimed and smiled at his wife.

The knots in my stomach that had been there for weeks were now resolved. The President elect was smiling and so was his wife. They were happy and safe under my protection and I would keep the promise I made to my job.

-Hours later-

Mr. Jonas and Mrs. Jonas had come home happy. They played football together in the lawn with the bright porch lights shining down on them like a stadium. Mrs. Jonas tackled Mr. Jonas failing to remember her sore stomach as she laid in their lawn of flowers. I watched her lay there breathlessly in pain as her husband laughed unaware of her condition. She rubbed her eyes and got up slowly.

"Let's go find a bottle of wine." She suggested and lead him up the stairs of them porch.

Soon they were drunk beyond words. Mr. Jonas couldn't stand up straight and Mrs. Jonas could not talk clearly to form a full sentence. We watched the couple to keep them inside and anyone from coming in the house or snapping picture if a staff member became untrustworthy. It was hard to see the couple drink their pain away like they were but it wasn't my place to stop them. I couldn't protect them from the alcohol either.

They laughed at each other and old memories that didn't make any sense to anyone else in the room. At one point, we all turned our heads as Mr. Jonas climbed on to his wife's body and kissed every inch of where her clothes didn't cover. Her contagious laugh could be heard from any room of the house as he worked around her body until they both fell off the couch laughing. They continued to battle dominance as they kissed and tore at each other's closed but were still reminded of what happened weeks ago since they couldn't take the actions any farther.

Finally around 2am, they were ready to go to bed and so was I. I'm sure my wife had given up on waiting for me at home by now. I helped Mrs. Jonas up the stairs and her husband helped her in to bed. I could only hope they didn't get in to too much trouble during the night and that in the morning, they would promise themselves to not do that again.

-The Next Morning-

I groggily walked in to the Jonas home and saw staff members darting each way in front of me. I rubbed my forehead as I walked in to the agent room and glanced at the security screens to see the whereabouts of Mr. and Mrs. Jonas was. Mr. Jonas was in his office on the phone and Mrs. Jonas was her room I guessed since she wasn't in any other rooms. I sat down and waited for Mrs. Jonas to appear on one of the screens.

"Did you see those pictures?" Mr. Kane walked in and threw the newspaper on the table.

"What pictures?" I glanced towards his way.

"Of Mr. Jonas and the 'woman'. He must be feeling better." Mr. Kane smirked.

I glanced down at the paper and saw a pictured of Mr. Jonas in a tie with a women's hand on his chest. He was looking down with a smile spread on his face.

"When was this taken?" I pushed the newspaper in the trash.

"Last night after we all left. Mr. Jonas must have had a visitor after his wife passed out drunk on her face." He sat down and put his feet up.

I snapped my gaze towards his and my feet moved so fast I almost tripped. I grabbed the collar of his white shirt and pushed his chair until it rolled in to the wall. I smiled inside as his eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

"You shut your fucking mouth you hear me?" I yelled.

"Let me go Liam." He panicked.

"Are you going to shut your mouth or do I need to break it before you get the point? Don't talk about the Jonas' like that again. You don't know anything." I pushed him away from me and looked at him in disgust. "Shut the fuck up Derek and don't utter another word about them."

An hour later, Mrs. Jonas walked out of the master bedroom wearing a pink dress and black leggings. Black gloves covered her hands as she held her black heels. I got up quickly and walked down the hall to greet her. As I saw her shrinking figure in the hallway, Mr. Jonas met her halfway and grabbed her hand. They walked to the lounge room and I followed them.

"You look lovely today." Mr. Jonas complimented her with a smile as he led her to the couch and took her shoes.

"Thank you babe. Did you get all your work done?" She asked, placing her foot in his hands as he slipped her shoe on.

"Yes I did but I may have a couple calls to make this evening." He nodded and put on the other shoe for her. "But nothing will ruin our trip Miles."

"I need some Advil." Mrs. Jonas said rubbing her temple and glancing around the room. She noticed my presence and smiled at me. "Hello Mr. Hemsworth."

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Jonas." I replied and earned a wave from Mr. Jonas.

"Your Doctor will be here before we leave." Mrs. Jonas said to Mr. Jonas while smoothing her long hair that was pulling up in to a pony tail. "Accept the maximum amount Nicholas. Nothing will ruin our trip remember." She smiled and kissed him passionately.

"Yes ma'am." Mr. Jonas smiled and helped her up. "Mr. Hemsworth will be there to make sure of it. We have something to talk about."

This caught my attention; I looked over at the couple who was walking towards the hallway once again. It was odd to have a one on one talk with the President elect. If there were any instructions for the agents from the President elect, our boss told us. I could only hope I wasn't in trouble or that Mrs. Jonas hadn't complained about something I had done. Kane should be in his office not me. I didn't want to lose my job over him.

An hour later I found myself in a large room with a wooden desk centered in the high ceiling area. There were pictures of Mr. and Mrs. Jonas in several locations; Paris' Eiffel Tower, New Yorks Time Square, on the London Eye, sitting on numerous beaches or hiking on trails of many mountains. In each picture they had a bright smile on their faces that made you want to smile yourself and relive that moment with them.

I heard a knock on the door and Mr. Jonas let the man in that was dressed in a long coat with a brief case. I stood by the door and busied myself by looking at the pictures again. I wish I could take more pictures like this with my wife, travel the world with her. Mr. Jonas could make his wife smile with a snap of his fingers and she could do the same for him. The love they shared spread through their bodies and it filled their house and every room they entered.

"Mr. Hemsworth?" Mr. Jonas interrupted my thoughts. I glanced up to see him sitting in his large chair with his shirt off.

"Yes Mr. Jonas?" I said taking a couple steps towards him.

"I'd like to express how important my wife's safety is and although we will be on my private property, I would not want any security errors to occur." Mr. Jonas explained with serious eyes boring in to mine as the man in the coat pierced his skin with a large needle.

"Yes Sir." I nodded, confusion filling my mind.

"If anything is to happen, you grab her and run." He says through gritted teeth. I'd hope it is through pain of the needle and fluid running in to his body. "She's a stubborn woman but she is the most important woman to this country and I'll make sure of that. Please keep her by me and discourage going near strangers this trip."

"Will do President elect." I nod and watch as he grips his chair. "I mean Mr. Jonas."

He gives me a weak smile and nods towards the man standing above him with the large syringe still filling Mr. Jonas. He must be the Doctor Mrs. Jonas was talking about and I watch him empty the medicine that must take Mr. Jonas' pain away. I let what Mr. Jonas said to me sink in, 'grab her and run', what is he talking about? If someone attacks us? Maybe I should say something about Mr. Kane…but not to him. Well it is his wife.

"Mr. Jonas I need to tell you something. I don't know if I should tell you or someone else." I start to mumble.

"About Mr. Kane?" He looks up at me.

"Yes Sir." I nod.

"I know what happened earlier." He sighs. "I appreciate your sincerity. I'll take care of it Mr. Hemsworth."

"All done Nick." The Doctor mumbles and grabs his things.

"Thank you Dr. Taylor." Mr. Jonas stands and puts on his shirt slowly.

"Tell the Mrs. I said hello." He waves and leaves quickly.

"Too bad he only takes care of half my problems." Mr. Jonas winks at me and pushes his chair in to his large desk, glancing around the room. "I love this room, it makes me feel good as he pushes that shit in to me." He cringes and puts his coat on. "We're glad to have you Mr. Hemsworth."

"It's a pleasure to be here." I answer and he smiles.

"You'll have some fun this weekend, no worries. I know I told you to be on your best lookout but when we get in that house you need to let loose with me." He rolls his shoulders and relaxes. "I'll be the President in a couple days; one last party is what we need."

"A much deserved presidency." I say honestly and he looks up at me for a second.

"Thank you very much Mr. Hemsworth." He breaks out in to a smile and leads me down the hall.


	5. Skyfall Come Home

_**Since it's Election Day I thought I should update :) I hope you like it! Please review and let me know!**_

After a short plane ride with the Jonas couple and other security agents, we arrived in Massachusetts where it was cloudy and cold which was to be expected in early January. Mr. Jonas helped his wife slip on her coat and they exited the plane that was only used for government travel. We quickly made our way through the airport and out a side door where 3 SUV's awaited our arrival. The Jonas', three agents including me and his assistant boarded the middle SUV and the car began to accelerate towards the destination while the SUV behind us loaded their luggage.

"I can't wait to get in that warm house." Mrs. Jonas smiled and snuggled in to her husband's body.

"I'll start a fire in every room." He kissed her head reassuringly and grabbed his phone.

I watched as his assistant made many calls and typed quickly on the computer to get the work done before arriving to the Jonas vacation home. Mr. Jonas only talked on the phone briefly twice and he always nodded in approval to what his assistant showed him on the computer. Mrs. Jonas kept her eyes out the window to take in the scenery that was quite dull in my opinion but when the water was in view, it was something to look at.

"Have you been here before Mr. Hemsworth?" Mrs. Jonas casually asked, glancing back towards me.

"I haven't been to Massachusetts before Mrs. Jonas but the water is quite a sight." I replied with a small smile which pleased her.

"Well it being January kind of makes everything look…damp but it's a beautiful place." She nodded and looked outside.

"I bet it is. The fields and trees probably look great in the fall." I commented and she smiled wide at me.

"They do." She said with a quick nod. "We have some pictures inside the house and the view is just….amazing in the summer."

"It's amazing all year long." Nick laughed. "You just have to look past the melted snow look. Hopefully we'll get a little snow while we are here." He finished and rubbed Mrs. Jonas' leg.

A large house came in to sight that was built from light stone bricks with a gray roof and white beams spreading through the porch. There were several other cars in the driveway that we smoothly drove up. The yard stretched passed many acres of cut grass and then met the forest on each side of the house. I could see water behind the house but I can't tell how much as we pulled in to the large garage. I looked out my window and saw a classic sports car that I would know the name of if I was a car man but all I know about is, it probably costs a fortune. The dim light on the tinted windows made the car look like it could be drove through the night without being seen.

We all climbed out of the car and I watched Mrs. Jonas run her fingers over the hood of the luxurious car. A smile spread across her face in admiration and she winked at her husband. He took her hand that was over the car seconds ago and kissed it gently as he led her towards the large door. The walls inside the garage were the same brick as the outside of the house and it felt like a castle dungeon. I watched the powerful couple climb the stairs of their thrown and open the large door of a house I would never forget.

"Welcome to Bellamy." Mrs. Jonas said over her shoulder and walked with Mr. Jonas.

After I walked in behind them, I took it all in. 'Bellamy', was beautiful. Some of the walls were still the light colored brick that rose to the high ceiling to meet up with beautiful chandeliers. There were pictures on the walls of nature, landmarks and family. The kitchen had wooden cabinets with pans hanging over the island where seats were placed around the cooking area.

Mr. Jonas sat next to the large fire place that was the center of the room and started a fire as Mrs. Jonas laid herself on the couch. I found a place to stand and let my eyes scan the rest of the area I could see of the house. It was simply beautiful and another place of where you could feel the love Mr. and Mrs. Jonas had for each other. It would have been perfect for their little girl to grow up in; I wondered if they were thinking of her too.

"Well hello!" A voice echoed in to the high ceiled room.

"Hi Joe." Mr. Jonas laughed and threw another log in the fire before standing up.

"Ms. Miley." Joe said in a teasing tone and rubbed her shoulders over the arm rest of the couch. She smiled and closed her eyes under his touch. "How's my buddy doing?"

"Good, you Joey?" She asked and opened her eyes to look up at him after a few seconds of relaxation.

"Good, ready for my trip to see you guys. Are you excited or…." He shrugged with a small smile.

"I think everything will go fine." She nodded and patted his hand that continued to rub. "Where are my nieces and nephews?"

"Yes, I'm ready to corrupt them." Mr. Jonas smiled and moved Mrs. Jonas' legs to sit under them. He placed her feet on his lap and rubbed them.

"Thanks honey." She smiled towards him. "You lovely Jonas boys."

"They're downstairs with Emma, I'm sure they will be up soon once they know you two have arrived. Now you two didn't load up the car with presents right?" Joe questioned, looking down at Mrs. Jonas with a struggling stern look on his face.

"No." Her face broke out in to a smile.

"We got them something much better than a car full of presents." Mr. Jonas laughed at his brother.

"You guys are going to turn them in to spoiled brats." Joe laughed along with his brother and tickled Mrs. Jonas' neck. Mr. Jonas began to tickle her feet as she erupted in laughter that echoed through the house. They stopped after a minute as she was gasping for air and kicking hard towards her husband.

"Uncle Nick!" A young girl giggled behind me causing us to all turn around. She had loose curls like Mr. Jonas and blue eyes like Mrs. Jonas. The girl looked to be about 3 years old and she smiled brightly with her baby teeth showing proudly. She was dressed in pink leggings and a dress with long sleeves that went down to her ankles. Even in winter, this family wore dresses I suppose.

"Oh Hannah." Mr. Jonas said as he rose to his feet slowly, walking towards the girl on the other side of the living room next to me. His steps hit the wooden floor hard, almost like he was walking through sand. I watched as his hands came out of his black pant pockets to rise up in welcoming arms for the young girl and her arms did the same. I took a step forward as I saw Mr. Jonas sink to the floor, one knee hitting the floor as the girl ran in to his arms and then the other knee fell too. "I missed you sweetie."

"We can play now!" She said excitedly, her feet on his thighs and her hands around his neck as her head rested on shoulder.

"Yes we can." He replied and held her small body tightly against his. I watched his eyes squeeze shut tightly and his lips curl in to his mouth tightly.

I looked around the house and noticed something else. Every light plug was covered with a plastic seal to ensure a child couldn't touch them. The stairs had baby gates and some doors had child proof door knobs. The Jonas family was close; this wasn't a rare reunion of uncle and niece. I wasn't the only one thinking of the lost daughter Mr. and Mrs. Jonas had to remember wasn't here with them today in a home that was prepared for her.

Mrs. Jonas ran her fingers through Mr. Jonas' curls and his hands relaxed around the girls body. Mrs. Jonas gave the girl a tight hug and rubbed her back while they both giggled. I watched Mr. Jonas walk over to the large windows that looked over their property. He put his face in his hands for several seconds and then shoved his hands in pockets.

"Uncle Nick, can we go color on the chalkboard wall?" Hannah asked sweetly, standing next to her uncle.

"Of course we can." He gave her a small smile and held out his hand. "This is a house for princesses right?"

Hannah took it and pulled him towards the stairs. He gave me a half smile as they walked past me; I returned the smile with a nod. He pulled at the baby gate and struggled slightly to get it open. Hannah's small hands pushed the release button as he pulled hard. She gave him a small smile and he gave her one back.

"I'm just a silly man; you'll have to forgive me Hannah." He said picking her up and walking down the stairs.

I turned to Mrs. Jonas and she was pouring a glass wine in the kitchen. She grabbed some cut cheese out of fridge and snacked quietly to herself until a women walked in the room. She had dark blonde hair to her shoulders, she had a slim body that was hugged by a thin fabric top and black skinny jeans and high boots over her pants that clicked over the floor. Mrs. Jonas hugged her and poured her a glass of wine. My spot in the corner was fine since I could see her and the other guards were in the areas to keep intruders out.

"How are you guys?" The woman asked, sitting on one of the stools.

"Good, busy you know but it's all scheduled out anyways." Mrs. Jonas nodded.

Mr. Jonas' mother entered the room next, smiling at the two girls as her tall heels clicked on the floor. She was wearing black pants and with a sweater that had fur around the neck, it was a little much honestly but I was just a man with no opinion on fashion. She poured herself a glass of wine before Mrs. Jonas could and sat near the girls.

"Hello Emma and Miley." Denise said, glancing toward me with a disapproving look.

"Hi Denise." Emma smiled and Mrs. Jonas gave a small wave.

"It's good to see the boys getting together." Denise nodded and drank her wine rather quickly.

"Nick was excited when we planned it." Mrs. Jonas nodded with a smile. "We love it up here."

"Big day is coming." The Emma smiled.

"Yes it is." Mrs. Jonas smiled. "I don't think it's settled in for Nick but when he says the oath maybe it will. I'm so proud of him Emma."

"We all are." Emma, Joe's wife, smiled rubbing Mrs. Jonas' hand. "Of you too Mrs. First Lady."

"It's been drilled in Nick's head that this is the job for him, he knows it." Denise waved her hand.

"Thanks. How are you guys?" Mrs. Jonas asked Emma, brushing off Denise's comment.

"Good. We leave for Paris after the Inauguration." Emma danced in her seat.

"Ohh fun." Mrs. Jonas laughed.

"You'll be going everywhere! You'll have to take me." She winked and laughed. "Well if I don't have another baby soon."

"What?" Mrs. Jonas gulped down her wine.

"Well I may be pregnant." Emma beamed out with a smile.

"Oh Emma, you could have declined the wine." Mrs. Jonas replied.

"Eh it's just a little." Emma shrugged.

"That's great though. So you don't know for sure?" Mrs. Jonas started to busy herself in the kitchen.

"We got the home pregnancy tests back positive but I go to my Doctor when we get home. Joe wanted to wait to tell you but you know, you're going to find out eventually!" She explained with a laugh, taking a sip of her wine.

"I am so thrilled for you! I've missed holding a grandbaby lately. Congrats sweetie." Denise hugged Emma with a big smile, suddenly having emotions. "I'll go talk to Joe." Denise got up with a new full glass of wine and went downstairs to find her son.

"How exciting." Mrs. Jonas smiled, looking stressed. She filled up her own glass and ate another piece of cheese. She began to cut up vegetables and made homemade ranch dip. The kitchen was full of silence and soon it was just Mrs. Jonas when Emma excused herself to go downstairs. I watched Mrs. Jonas hold herself over the sink and squeeze her eyes tight. Her chest moved up and down quickly, her breathing quickening.

"Would you like someone to get Mr. Jonas?" I asked, stepping in to the kitchen.

"Yes thank you." She said not looking up, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

I looked down the stairs and saw another man in a similar uniform as me. He looked up and I asked for Mr. Jonas. Minutes later, the husband was walking up the long stairs looking more relaxed than when he went down them. I motioned towards the kitchen and he thanked me. Mrs. Jonas was still standing over the sink so he wrapped her arms around her waist from behind.

"What happened Miles?" He asked gently.

"Emma came for a drink of wine and then told me she's pregnant." Miley said quietly, moving her hands over his.

"What?" Mr. Jonas said confused.

"Exactly. Don't drink wine in front of me when you say you're pregnant after I lost my baby and spent weeks blaming myself for every little mistake." Mrs. Jonas spat.

"I'm sorry honey." He spun her around to face him, his hands rubbing her back. "I had no idea."

"I know, she said Joe didn't want to say anything yet." Mrs. Jonas replied.

"We'll have a baby of our own soon." Mr. Jonas promised and kissed her head. "It's harder to be here than I thought but we can do it."

"I love you." She mumbled, cupping his face in her hands.

"I love you too." He kissed her and held her tightly as they stayed in each other's arms until their problems melted away.

-Later that Night-

"Are you excited for your Jimmy Fallon interview?" Joe asked as he bit in to his food with a smile.

"Yes! We love that guy. Remember when we went and saw him Nick?" Mrs. Jonas patted Mr. Jonas' hand.

"I remember that. I always turn his show on when I'm up late." Mr. Jonas looked up from his phone.

"What are you going to talk about?" Joe replied.

"I don't know, they are supposed to send over the questions any day for me to review." Mrs. Jonas shrugged. "I want it to be fun though since he's such a fun guy."

"It will be. You guys will be hilarious together." Joe nodded. "Maybe bring up what you did during college. That's always a good laugh."

"We kept that out of the campaign." Mr. Jonas laughed.

"Counting cards? Yeah I probably shouldn't bring up where my money is from." Mrs. Jonas laughed.

"Well if he plays a game with you hopefully you will win or your counting reputation is over." Mr. Jonas nudged her.

"I beat you every time so watch it." She nudged him back.

"Are you any good?" Mr. Jonas looked up at me.

"I played a lot when I was younger. I don't count though." I replied.

"Come sit Mr. Hemsworth. The house is locked up and nobody is going anywhere." Mrs. Jonas pointed to one of the chairs.

I wasn't on duty technically so I smiled and sat down across from the couple and next to Joe. They had been sitting down snacking on food and wine for a while since Emma and the kids were in bed.

"We should play." Mrs. Jonas smiled big and stood up.

"You just beat us Miles." Joe huffed.

"Well now I have a new victim." She winked at me and walked over to a cabinet that opened to dozens of bottles of alcohol. She grabbed numerous bottles, shot classes and then a deck of cards.

"I can't drink but I'll play with chips or something else." I spoke.

"Oh break some rules Mr. Hemsworth." Mrs. Jonas whined.

"Sorry Mrs. Jonas." I smiled apologetically.

"It's okay Mr. Hemsworth, we understand." Mr. Jonas laughed and grabbed poker chips from the cabinet.

An hour later, the adults were drunk and Mrs. Jonas had beaten us all numerous times. I had learned that she gambled for many years and won millions. She counted cards to pay for college, her luxurious apartment and her life in New York. She climbed the social life of New York and met Mr. Jonas at events. The gambling stopped after they were married since she didn't need to find money anymore and they both felt it wasn't safe with their rising popularity. She was never caught and only the two Jonas brothers know how she earned her money.

I caught myself looking at Mrs. Jonas and wondering what she looked like years ago. I would never be able to hold my own and fool grown men without losing my cool. Did she wear dresses to distract the men who ended up losing all their money to her? Did anything ever happen to her or are the two men really the only ones who know? I couldn't stop picturing her in a fancy dress holding cards looking as relaxed as always when really she was scamming millionaires to pay for her bills. Sweet Mrs. Jonas didn't wasn't all this way; she knew how to play dirty.

-Middle of the Night-

I woke up to the sound of a piano floating through the house. I listened to it for several minutes before I decided to get up and check on the house to make sure everything was okay since there was a small amount of agents at the house that night.

When I walked upstairs I found the source of the noise quickly and who was producing sweet sound. Mr. Jonas was bent over the piano in the family room with only a reading light on. I could barely see where I was walking but I managed not to trip on anything.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." Mr. Jonas acknowledged me as he played a quieter melody.

"It's okay, do you need anything?" I replied.

"I thought I heard something." Mr. Jonas looked my way and then back down.

"I can check the house and have someone check outside." I answered, now alert.

"No it's okay. It was nothing like that." He stopped playing for a moment. "Do you hear anything?"

"No sir." I listened for a couple more seconds. "A clock ticking maybe?"

He shook his head and began playing louder. Mrs. Jonas appeared in a long robe with her hair cascading down her shoulders. She gave me a small smile and then sat next to her husband at the piano. Her hand rubbed his back slowly up and down as he played a new soft melody instead of a harsh loud one.

"He's hearing a baby cry." Joe whispered.

"Oh." I said quietly, taken back at the confession. I had never heard of any problems at the mansion but who would have known? There aren't agents inside at night and nobody would know the real reason for him playing the piano at 2am anyways.

"Are you kidding me? You're going to wake the kids!" Emma stormed in to the room.

I watched Mrs. Jonas' head snap towards Emma before my own eyes could look at the disturbed woman myself. Mrs. Jonas had a cold glare that was directed only at Emma for several seconds before she turned her head back towards her husband. Mr. Jonas continued to play like Emma never arrived.

"Emma go back to sleep. The kids are fine." Joe said quietly.

"It's 2am!" Emma exclaimed.

"Please just go to bed." Joe replied.

"Tell your brother to knock it off. I'm sick of these mood swings." She walked off with a huff and Mr. Jonas stopped playing.

"You're fine Nick." Joe said to him.

"It's okay. It stopped." Mr. Jonas shrugged and got up from the piano holding Mrs. Jonas' hand. "I'm sorry everyone."

"You're fine Nick." Mrs. Jonas kissed him. "Let's go get some sleep okay?"

"Alright." He nodded and looked over at us.

"See you in the morning." Joe nodded.

"Good night." I called.

"Night." Mr. Jonas waved and followed his wife.

"This doesn't need to be spoken about Mr. Hemsworth." Joe glanced towards me with his arms folded.

"You don't have to worry about that Sir." I shook my head.

"I know but I have to protect my family." He sighed and turned around. "I'll see you in a couple hours."

"Until then." I nodded my head and retreated down the stairs in to my bedroom.

I couldn't fall asleep for several minutes. My mind was focused on the poor man bent over the piano who could only hear a baby crying. What does that feel like? To hear a baby that you cannot see or help. A baby that is yours but that you can never really hold in your possession?

**(**_**The song I had in mind for Nick to be playing on the piano was 'Come Home' by OneRepublic. I was listening to piano covers and it sounded best and the lyrics fit well.)**_

_**Twitter is NJisoffmychain follow me :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

-The Next Night-

Mrs. Jonas stepped down the stairs wearing a light pink dress that had a single strap over her shoulder. A line of silver beads trailed down her dress to meet at the bottom to form beautiful flowers. She had pearl earrings and a pearl necklace to match. Half of her hair was in a bun and the rest was curled and wrapped around the bun with beautiful pins. You could barely see the light pink tint of eye shadow on her eye lids and pink lipstick that lined her lips. She was smiling wide and this would be her first appearance in weeks.

Mr. Jonas soon trotted down the stairs in a hurry, buttoning his cufflinks. He was wearing a black Tom Ford suit with a white dress shirt and a light pink tie to match his wife's dress. His hair was trimmed and tamed so his curls were firm and laid neatly close to his head. He smiled as he approached us and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

"Isn't she beautiful?" He asked, glancing at her and then at me.

"Yes." I said honestly with a nod. "Do you have a coat?"

"Oh yes!" She answered startled. "Thank you for reminding me Mr. Hemsworth."

"I'll go get it." Mr. Jonas chuckled and bounced up the stairs quickly.

The car drove in to a driveway that was lined with lanterns hanging in tall Oak Trees. A large building that I couldn't call a house came in to site that was held up by large white beams. Black cars and limo's filled the circular driveway and men in tuxes accompanied women in expensive dresses up the long stairs in to the luxuries building some rich family must have called a home. We were in a SUV black limo so I quickly climbed out of the car and watched the Jonas' get out of the car. To my surprise, there were no cheers or camera flashes indicating it must have been a private party.

Now the inside of the party was something you only see in movies or in magazines for celebrity weddings. The ceiling was covered in a white sheet with pink lights reflecting across it to give the room dim lighting. Chandeliers were then hung with real looking candles to give off a small amount of light also. There were many tables placed throughout the room with a white table cloth and beautiful flowers as a center piece that rose up to 3 feet above the table. A bottle of champagne sat in a bucket of ice between each name card on the tables.

"Oh this is beautiful Nick." Mrs. Jonas held her husband's hand as she looked around the well decorated room.

"All for you Mrs. Jonas." He kissed her temple and smiled against her skin as she giggled.

"What am I going to do with you?" She teased, playing with his tie. He whispered something in her ear that nobody could hear, not even us that made her erupt in laughter and push him away by placing her hand on his cheek. "You're such a dirty teenage boy."

"Shh." He laughed and kissed her. "Let's go find our table, I don't want to share you with all these people."

"I'm going to be sharing you with the country soon Mr. President." She said, putting emphasis on the name causing him to smile.

He led her through the room, smiling and waving at other guests as they found their seats. Once they were seated, Mr. Jonas poured her a glass of champagne and one for himself. I found a place to stand that was only about 10 feet away from the couple but it was near the band, I guess my ears would get used to it. The room filled and I scanned the people coming in, they were all well dressed and very rich; government officials and local celebrities that supported the Jonas' and came to see them.

As the food was placed in front of the guests, they chatter decreased and the band took a break. I could barely hear the conversation at the Jonas table which now included Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, Joe and Emma and the governor of Massachusetts. Mrs. Jonas looked up at me and smiled for a minute then looked towards her husband. He motioned for a staff member and talked to them briefly before a plate of delicious food was given to me and all the other Jonas security guards. I smiled towards the Jonas' and they smiled back before returning to the conversation with the governor.

The party was more relaxed than any party I had been to with the Jonas'. There were many drunken guests, including a tipsy Joe that Mr. and Mrs. Jonas laughed at throughout the night. After dinner the band picked up and people began to dance to slow and fast songs which began to get quite comical. Mr. Jonas dragged Mrs. Jonas to the dance floor after several songs and she laughed behind him, trying to slow his pace to the wooden dance floor that had beaming lights shining down on the guests displaying their bad dance moves.

A slow song came on as they stepped on the dance floor and Mr. Jonas cocked his head to the side with a smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. He put his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly as their feet moved slowly to the sway of their hips. He kissed her arm that was around his neck and said something to her nobody else in the room could hear. He continued to kiss her arms and head as they danced; reminding her that he loved her with those small kisses.

"How about some karaoke?" A giggling lady appeared on stage after several songs. "We don't have a screen but who cares, we have smartphones if need be."

The crowd laughed and she talked to the band behind her until they nodded in agreement to what she was saying. She smiled over shoulder at the crowd and swayed her hips to the beating music that started to play in her liking. She moved across the stage as she began to sing quietly, her eyes moving through the crowd and smiling at the men who hooted and howled her way. Her hips never stopped the fluid motion that every man's eyes were now hypnotized to at this point. Some guests danced on the floor and others just watched the young women sing.

Mr. Jonas and Mrs. Jonas sat down at their table at this point and sipped at their drinks. Mr. Jonas continued to glance at the women on the stage but Mrs. Jonas talked to Emma and the governor's wife that seemed to hang on to every word Mrs. Jonas spoke. Mrs. Jonas stood up at the table and made eye contact with me so I made my way around the room as she weaved through tables until we met up in back of the room.

"My feet are killing me." She muttered and took her shoes off. "I didn't need anyone watching me doing this."

I stood in front of her to block others views and she rubbed her small feet. She wiggled her toes and looked up at me with escaping her mouth. The room was still pounding with music as the same woman sang another song. Waiters made their way past me quickly with platters full of custom made drinks and desserts.

"Oh that looks good." Mrs. Jonas smiled and slipped her shoes back on her small feet. "I just need to excuse myself." She motioned towards the restrooms and I nodded.

I turned around when I heard the room erupt in laugher. I scanned the room starting at the stage to notice that the woman was no longer on the stage. My eyes picked through the crowd until I saw her red dress standing proudly in front of Mr. Jonas. She bent down to meet his eyes while her breasts almost fell in his lap. Joe was nervously looking my way, no doubt looking for his sister in law. The woman stood up and ran her hand through Mr. Jonas' curly knotted hair as Mrs. Jonas walked out of the bathroom.

I watched her eyes look where mine were only seconds ago. Her face hardened and her mouth pressed in to a hard line as air came out of her nose harshly. She began walking towards her husband instantly and I watched her carefully as I made my way back to my spot. Her heels clicked on the marble floor as her dressed moved with her swift steps. Mr. Jonas took his eyes away from the woman singing to him and smiled to his wife who tried to smile back. He shook his head and kissed her passionately causing the room to fill with cheer. The woman looked defeated and hit an off note in her song as she made her way back to the stage to finish the song.

Mrs. Jonas looked at her husband and gave him a small smile while grabbing his hand. Joe looked relieved and smiled my way briefly before rubbing Mrs. Jonas' shoulder. The band began to play a new song and a young man started to sing. His voice sounded familiar and I looked up to see who it was; it was a famous singer that Mr. Jonas and Mrs. Jonas listened to often in the car.

"Thank you very much." He calmed the cheering after his performance. "Am I the only one who wants the couple of the night up here?"

The room became much louder and all the guests clapped and yelled. I had never seen such serious people act this way before but they were letting go before my eyes. Mrs. Jonas blushed and shook her head as she glanced around the room. Joe stood up and pushed Mr. Jonas out of his chair who grabbed on to his wife's hand. Mrs. Jonas tried to get out of his grip while they both laughed but Mr. Jonas quickly picked her up like he did in the picture I had seen on their wedding day. He climbed up the stage holding his wife who had her hands covering her face.

"We're a package deal." He laughed in to the microphone. He set Mrs. Jonas down and kissed her cheek as her face returned to its normal color.

"So who's going to sing?" Adam Levine questioned and stood by Mrs. Jonas.

"Well you don't want my husband to sing." Mrs. Jonas joked.

"It looks like you're singing then baby." Mr. Jonas raised his eye brows at his wife with a smile.

She shrugged and took the microphone with her eyes locked on her husband. She grabbed his hand and led him to the large grand piano for him to sit down. He smiled up at her as he rested on the piano bench and ran his fingers over the keys. Mrs. Jonas bent over and whispered in his ear for a couple seconds before he nodded. They laughed together as she covered his hands with her and played the first notes with him before standing up straight and taking a deep breath.

_You won't find him drinkin' at the tables  
Rolling dice and staying out 'til three  
You won't ever find him being unfaithful  
You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

You won't find him trying to chase the devil  
For money, fame, for power, out of grief  
You won't ever find him where the rest go  
You will find him, you'll find him next to me  


I looked out at the crowd to see their shocked faces as Mrs. Jonas sang. She stayed close to her husband on the stage as he played the piano with perfection and her singing was nothing but that too. Mr. Jonas had a smile stuck on his face as his head bobbed along with the piano, he was happy and content while his wife sang and rubbed his back soothingly. It was if all he could hear was her voice and the confidence she had in him.

_Next to me ooh, ooh  
Next to me ooh, ooh  
Next to me ooh, ooh  
You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

When the money's spent and all my friends have vanished  
And I can't seem to find no help or love for free  
I know there's no need for me to panic  
Cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me

When the skies are grey and all the doors are closing  
And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe  
Well, all I need is a hand to stop the tears from falling  
I will find him, will find him next to me  


She walked around to the front of the piano where she looked directly at her husband. Her open hand laid down on the piano as she leaned against the instrument. I watched her large wedding ring shine under the bright lights. Mr. Jonas looked up at her and never looked back down as if he was mesmerized by his wife. The other party goers were definitely hypnotized by the couple; nobody was saying a word or moving. All eyes were on the pair and the exclusive couple that nobody else had witnessed before.

_Next to me ooh, ooh  
Next to me ooh, ooh  
Next to me ooh, ooh  
You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

When the end has come and buildings falling down fast  
When we spoilt the land and dried up all the sea  
When everyone has lost their heads around us  
You will find him you'll find him next to me  


Their gaze finally broke when Mrs. Jonas turned towards the crowd to put her hand on her heart as she soulfully sang. She walked towards her husband and sat down next to him on the piano bench to rest her head on his shoulder. Mr. Jonas kissed her head softly and continued to play the beautiful song.

_Never in my life have I met someone like him  
I'm blown away by his love for me  
If you ever wonder where it is you'll find him  
You will find him, you will find him next to me_

Next to me ooh, ooh  
Next to me ooh, ooh  
Next to me ooh, ooh  
You will find him you'll find him next to me

As she sang the last note Mr. Jonas turned in his seat and kissed his wife, brushing the hair out of her face that had fallen. They kissed again and then he rested his head in her chest. I watched Joe climb on the stage in that moment, his eyes glued on the couple with a concerned look. He grabbed a nearby microphone and grabbed the rooms attention. I kept my eyes on the couple but I noticed I was the only one. While Joe had everybody else's attention, Mrs. Jonas rubbed her husband's back as he kept his head deep in her chest.

Minutes later, they both stood up with their back to the crowd and walked off the stage. Mr. Jonas had a tight grip on her hand as he led her out of the room. Of course I followed along with his guard and other who stayed close by.

"It's okay baby." I heard Mrs. Jonas whisper.

"I love you Miles." I heard the man choke.

"I love you too Nick. I'll always love you." She replied and peeked her head out of the room seconds later. "I need a make-up bag."

"Yes ma'am." I nodded and told one of the guards to find one in their limo. After retrieving the bag I handed her one and she pulled her husband out of the secluded bathroom.

"Here we go. Sit down babe." She coaxed her husband in to a chair and opened the make-up bag.

"Miles I can't wear make-up." He rubbed his face.

"Yes you can, men do all the time Nicholas." She smiled and rubbed a substance on his face causing him to groan. "Oh stop it." She laughed which made him to chuckle.

"Joe's going to laugh at me for hours." Mr. Jonas whined and glanced at me.

"He won't even know and Mr. Hemsworth won't tell anyone." Mrs. Jonas pushed away his fears. She continued to softly rub his face which made him relax even more under his touch.

"I'm ready to leave this place soon anyways." Mr. Jonas shrugged.

"I agree. Let's go say our goodbye and then we'll head out." She kissed his head. "Relax honey."

Mr. Jonas nodded and kissed her on the lips. She smiled and held his hand in hers tightly, pulling him up out of the chair. He pulled her in close to his body and laid his other hand on her back and began to sway with her slightly. The two continued to dance slowly for several minutes without any music until there was a knock on the door. I opened it and Joe looked passed searching for his brother.

"We're okay." Mr. Jonas smiled and led Mrs. Jonas out of the room.

-At the house-

Mr. Jonas was sitting on the couch with Mrs. Jonas lying on the couch with her head on his lap.

"You looked beautiful tonight." Mr. Jonas mumbled as he gently ran his fingers over her forehead.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him. "Everyone loved you…as always."

"Luckily I had you there. That guy started talking about his cellulitis…I thought he meant the fat on his rear." Mr. Jonas laughed.

"It's an infection." Mrs. Jonas laughed along.

"What's so funny?" Joe entered the room and sat across from them in a large recliner.

"Your brother." Mrs. Jonas laughed and looked towards Joe. "Is everyone asleep?"

"Yeah the kids were already knocked out and Emma decided to go to bed." Joe nodded.

"Good. Pregnancy can do that to you." Mrs. Jonas smiled weakly and rolled towards Mr. Jonas to nudge her face in to his dress shirt. He rubbed her back and smiled towards Joe.

"I'm sorry that she told you like that. We meant to wait a couple weeks and tell everyone together." Joe explained apologetically.

"It's okay Joe." Mr. Jonas said dismissively.

"What happened tonight?" Joe asked.

"Um you know, brought back old emotions." Mr. Jonas shrugged and looked down at Mrs. Jonas who hadn't moved.

"About what bud?" His brother questioned sympathetically.

"I hadn't heard her sing like that in a while. What she was saying…was the opposite of what the media and everyone else says about me." Mr. Jonas explained. "This whole election had tried to turn me in to something I'm not. I've done everything I can to not let it affect us."

"And it hasn't right?" Joe asked.

"No. It's made decisions harder and added stress but it was a…relief to hear her sing that song. It was almost like she was telling everyone that she believed in me." Mr. Jonas sighed.

"Because she does Nick, you know that." Joe moved to the chair next to him as he noticed his brother's emotions getting stronger.

"I can't give her what she wants." Mr. Jonas rubbed his face, being careful of his sleeping wife in his lap. "All she wants is a baby. I can't buy her that or use any of my power to give her that."

"I know how bad you two want that Nick. I'm sorry that it's been such a struggle for you two but it will work out. You can give her support and you keep can trying, that's all you can do and that's all she needs from you." Joe tried.

"What if that's not enough?" Mr. Jonas looked down at his wife. "Maybe I'll be what America wants but what if I can't give my wife what she needs?"

"You will Nick. You've always made her happy and you always will. Give it time and relax." Joe rested his elbows on his knees. "You've got this. We can talk whenever you need to and I will keep an eye on her. Everything will work out."

"Okay." Mr. Jonas nodded and wiped his eyes. He ran his fingers through his messy curls and scratched his neck. "Thanks."

"Anything, you know that." Joe smiled and got up. "I'll go get us a drink."

"Alright." Mr. Jonas nodded and began to take out the pins in Mrs. Jonas' hair. He gently undid her bun and softly ran his fingers through her hair. I turned my head when I saw the tears slip from his eyes. I heard him shuffle around and he passed me with his wife in his arms before going in to the kitchen.

"I'm going to go put her to bed Joe. Can I have a rain check on that drink?" I heard Mr. Jonas say to his brother.

"Of course Nick. Good night." Joe replied.

I listened to his footsteps go up the stairs to their bedroom before shutting the door. Joe looked at me before handing me the drink that was intended for Mr. Jonas' consumption.

"Thanks for protecting her every day." Joe said and threw back his drink.

"Just doing my job, those two are important to me." I nodded and took a gulp of the scotch.

"You are important to us. You'll have a job no matter what Mr. Hemsworth." He patted me on the back and left the room.

-The Next Day-

Mr. Jonas was already awake and drinking coffee at the island while he talked on the phone by the time I woke up. He gave me a nod and pointed to the coffee maker when he noticed my presence. I made myself a cup of the warm strong liquid and sat down. He made a couple calls for the next hour and we talked briefly in between until he finished.

"Well we might as well start making some breakfast. Everyone should be waking up soon." He smiled up at me and opened the fridge. "French toast or pancakes?"

"I like pancakes." I nodded and grabbed the gallon of milk he handed to me.

"Alright pancakes and sausage it is." He finished grabbing a couple items from the fridge and we began cooking.

"Well look at you two." Mrs. Jonas entered the room minutes later.

"Good morning." Mr. Jonas kissed her and placed some pancakes on a plate. "Eat up."

"Thanks honey." She laughed and patted my back. "Good morning Mr. Hemsworth."

"Good morning ma'am." I replied and held out the plate of sausage links that were now finished.

"Oh wait." Mr. Jonas ran over to the fridge and grabbed a bowl of strawberries and whip cream. We laughed as he cut the strawberries on to his wife's plate and then covered it in whip cream.

"That looks good." Joe entered the room and grabbed the can of whip cream.

"Hey, hand me that." Mr. Jonas tried to grab the can back.

"Nice try little bro. This is mine before Hannah eats it all." He sprayed some in to his mouth and smiled.

"There's plenty for everyone." Mr. Jonas said confidently.

"Not if I keep doing this." Joe sprayed more in his mouth.

"You may be the President but he still taunts you." Mrs. Jonas laughed and kissed her husband's cheek before sitting down to enjoy her breakfast.

"Mr. Hemsworth, would you like whip cream?" Joe asked me innocently, looking at his brother in the corner of his eye.

"Umm.." I looked up at Mr. Jonas nervously.

"Oh he won't do anything. He's harmless really." Joe laughed and put whip cream on my pancakes.

"Thank you." I replied and looked up at Mr. Jonas who was shaking his head but smiling.

"Pancakes!" A young voice yelled and Hannah came running in to the kitchen.

"Woahhh." Mr. Jonas laughed and scooped the girl up in his arms. "Good morning to you!"

"Mornin'." The young girl laughed. "I like pancakes."

"Well I just happened to make some delicious pancakes this morning." Mr. Jonas smiled and set her down after whispering something in her ear.

"Daddy." Hannah shrieked.

"What?" Joe laughed.

"I want whip cream." She frowned.

"I'm not sharing!" Joe said defensively.

"Sharing is caring." Hannah said confidently like I had seen her Uncle do plenty of times before.

"Oh it is?" Joe smiled.

"Yes. Uncle Nick says." Hannah smiled up at Mr. Jonas.

"Well I guess that's why he's going to be the President." Joe smiled at his brother and handed him the whip cream.

"It looks like the Princess has more power than me." Mr. Jonas laughed while picking up Hannah and kissing her head. "Let's make our plates."

After breakfast everyone got dressed and made plans for the day. There wasn't much to do since it was winter and the family was used to being outside. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas decided to stay inside with the kids while Emma and Joe went out.

"Can these go on special trees?" Hannah asked as she finished coloring another snow flake.

"What special trees honey?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Outside." She pointed to the windows and then resumed coloring.

"I don't know what she's talking about." Mr. Jonas shrugged at his wife.

"I show you." Hannah said grabbing her snowflakes.

"Okay." Mrs. Jonas laughed and got up quickly. "We have to put our coats and hats on first."

It was cold and the wind was blowing small snowflakes around in the air but the ground wasn't cold enough for the snow to build up on the ground. Hannah held both of her aunt and uncles hands as she pulled them across the long lawn.

"She means the fruit trees." Mrs. Jonas pointed to a row of small trees. Some still had sticks and yarn to hold them in place.

"Ohhh." Mr. Jonas started walking slower.

Hannah finally slowed down when she reached the trees and she smiled satisfied with herself. She didn't touch them or look up at us. She stood there quietly gazing at them. I rubbed my hands together in the cold and grew curious of what we were staring at.

"How do you know about these Hannah?" Mr. Jonas finally squatted down at her level.

"Daddy said they special." She pointed to them and finally looked at him.

"They are special." Mr. Jonas nodded.

"No flowers?" Hannah looked towards Mrs. Jonas.

"Not right now, it's too cold for the flowers. " Mrs. Jonas explained. "They look pretty though in the sun huh?"

Hannah nodded and grabbed one of her snowflake drawing. She hooked one on the branches and watched it blow in the wind. The three of them did this to the 6 trees until they were all decorated and the snowflakes were unable to fall off.

"Would you like to pick out another tree at the store Hannah?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"Yes!" Hannah smiled.

"Nick the ground is too hard and it will die." Mrs. Jonas looked towards him.

"My kids died, it didn't stop anyone else from digging." He looked towards the trees. "I'll find a way to get it in the ground."

"We can wait until Spring. They may not even have any trees to pick from today, it's January." Mrs. Jonas cupped his cheeks in her hands to warm them.

"Kate needs a tree, just like all the other babies have one Miles." He replied looking in her eyes.

"Okay." She agreed and kissed him.

Mr. Jonas picked up his niece and kissed her cold cheek. He held her close as they walked back to house with their heads looking down at ground in grief. I looked back at the decorated trees as we walked away. 6 trees represented the children they had lost and that wasn't counting the one they had lost only weeks ago. Soon there would be 7 trees at the edge of the property line to remind them what they had lost. Hannah was right, they were special.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, I know I don't update every week but I do try! I'm busy but I never forget about this story. Please review, I want to know if people actually understand and enjoy this story. This episode isn't the most exciting but it came out long so I had to cut it in half. If I get reviews, I'll update quickly since the two chapters go together and something BIG happens. SO REVIEW PLEASE!**_

Mr. Jonas ran up the front steps and held up his arms. "Honey I'm home!"

"Nicholas no." Mrs. Jonas burst in to laughter.

"Why can't I just do that?" He laughed and slowly walked down to meet her.

"Your publicist had strict orders." The director smiled. "I have to follow them."

"She's a buzz kill most of the time." Mr. Jonas groaned and then smiled towards Mrs. Jonas publicist. "Kidding!"

The two publicists had grown to be good friends, Mr. Jonas must have learned not to complain in front of his wife's publicist now.

"Let's try again sweetie." Mrs. Jonas patted his back.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Jonas and-" Mr. Jonas started.

"Honey I'm Mrs. Jonas!" Mrs. Jonas giggled.

"We have done this way too many times!" Mr. Jonas laughed and tried to compose himself. "Again?"

"Do you need your note cards?" Mrs. Jonas teased.

"Do you need your note cards?" Mr. Jonas repeated in a voice to mimic his wives.

"You really are turning in to Mrs. Jonas aren't you?" His wife laughed.

"Again." The director nodded with a laugh.

"Hello I'm Nick Jonas." Mr. Jonas smiled confidently in his suit.

"I'm Mrs. Jonas." Mrs. Jonas smiled and gripped on to her husband tighter.

"We would like to welcome you in to our home." Mr. Jonas finished and kissed his wife.

"Great!" The director yelled.

We all sighed in relief as we shivered in the cold in front of the White House. Mrs. Jonas quickly put on her winter coat over the dress she was wearing that didn't keep her very warm between takes of the segment.

"Let's go warm up." Mr. Jonas laughed towards his wife and she pushed him off one of the steps laughing with him.

"Nicholas." She said in a warning tone.

"Yes dear?" He smiled a women approached them. All Mrs. Jonas could do was shake her head with a smile.

"We have the entrance scene done and the kitchen scene complete. We can film the separate rooms with or without your involvement that's up to you two." The women spoke quickly.

"I want to be involved in the new ballroom since we made some changes in there." Mrs. Jonas added in looking at the women and to her husband.

"I can do that." Mr. Jonas nodded. "Are you doing anything outdoors?"

"We weren't planning on it since the weather isn't great right now." The women replied nervously.

"There's willow trees in the back." Mr. Jonas motioned towards the backyard "And my wife had some beautiful pieces put in."

"We can add that in then." The women nodded and smiled before walking away.

"You didn't have to do that." Mrs. Jonas hugged her husband close for warmth.

"You look beautiful sitting on that bench every time they put me on that helicopter." Mr. Jonas kissed her head and then her nose. "Let's go warm you up…with hot chocolate of course." He laughed and lead her in to the house.

-Later that Night-

I covered my mouth as I yawned and cracked my neck in boredom. It had been a long night in the White House and I couldn't go home until Mrs. Jonas decided to retire to her bed. The days in this house seemed to drag on since we moved here 3 weeks ago and I know the Jonas' felt the same.

"It's time for bed Nick." Mrs. Jonas finally set down her papers.

"I know Miles; just let me look over this again. I want to call in the morning and get it settled. The whole country is waiting for me to figure it out." Mr. Jonas sighed and looked up at his wife.

"You can look at it in the morning with some coffee. Your eyes are barely open." She tried and held his hand as she rubbed it softly.

"I need to be up by four then." He rubbed his eyes and then ran his fingers through his hair that was in need of a haircut.

"We will see how you feel." Mrs. Jonas smiled at him and sat up.

She cleaned up all the papers and stacked them in their respected piles before joining hands with her husband to pull him out of his recliner. She helped him out of the chair gently as he groaned out in pain. I walked over to assist them until he was safely on his feet.

"Maybe we will stay in bed tomorrow." Mrs. Jonas patted his shoulder.

"No Miles, I have two meetings and we won't even be in this country the next 2two weeks. Nobody will be in bed unless they are getting their minimum amount of sleep or have a fever." Mr. Jonas instructed.

"Yes Mr. President." She winked at me and smiled towards his gaze. "Come on handsome, up to bed." She kissed his cheek and held on to arm firmly to keep him stable.

"Goodnight Mr. Hemsworth." They both called.

"Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Jonas." I replied and headed home.

-The Next Morning-

"Hello Mrs. Jonas." I greeted the woman who finally came downstairs around 11am.

She was wearing her hair in a messy up-do and she had on black dress pants and a pink and white striped sweater.

"Hi Mr. Hemsworth. Mr. Jonas will be in bed today so I will be upstairs for a couple hours until I need to an engagement later." She explained with a small smile while grabbing a plate of food for herself and another for her husband.

"Okay Mrs. Jonas." I nodded.

I noticed that the couple didn't rely on the staff like most did. They made their own snacks even though the chefs wanted to make the food. Mrs. Jonas would carry in some of her shopping bags on her own and would ask me for help instead of the staff. She would never ask someone to carry a plate up for Mr. Jonas, she still wanted to be his wife and help him. The Jonas family made more use of the staff when they visited than the Jonas couple did in a month total.

The rest of the day was uneventful as I watched the very formal ladies sip their drinks and snack on weightless food for hours. Mrs. Jonas nodded in agreement and glanced at the time often until she felt it was time to get back to her husband at home.

"Hi honey." She greeted him with a kiss.

"Hello." Mr. Jonas nodded and pushed away his laptop.

"What's wrong?" She grabbed a water and began to sip at it.

"I was supposed to have a couple plans in action now. My budget should have been in place. My tax plan settled and my bills on their ways to be judged by the vultures in the house. None of it's done and I know what the whole country is thinking." He put his head in his hands.

"They think you are doing fine Nick. It's only been a couple weeks, you have four years! Anyone who knows anything knows how well you are handling this." Mrs. Jonas patted his hand.

"It just feels like everyone is dragging their feet and I will be the one blamed." Mr. Jonas sighed and looked up at her in distress.

"It will be fine Nick. I believe in you and so does many other people." She smiled.

"I guess. How was your lady party?" He asked.

"My 'lady party' was fine." She laughed and kissed his head. "I'm glad to be home with you before you have to leave."

"I know, I don't want to go now but we have tonight and nothing will pull me away from you." Mr. Jonas promised her.

"Well unless a national emergency occurs. I am married to the President remember?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Really? I'd like to meet him." Mr. Jonas laughed.

"Maybe another time." Mrs. Jonas rolled her eyes. "I'll let you work while I go freshen up. How about dinner in two hours and then a movie?"

"That sounds great." Mr. Jonas nodded and kissed her hand.

Mrs. Jonas retreated up to her room and stayed there like she said. I went to the agent room and sat down to rest my feet since I had been standing for hours now. I ate the lunch my wife had packed while I watched the screens to look for Mrs. Jonas or anyone else that came in the house.

"Hello Liam." Mr. Hill walked in and sat next to me watching the screens.

"Hi Clint." I nodded.

"Are you free tonight?" He asked while glancing at me.

"Yeah." I said hesitantly.

"Can you stay here for the night? Someone has been triggering the system and there's been some mysterious calls the past couple nights. We thought it was best if you stayed in case we move the Jonas'." He explained.

"Okay. Does Mr. Jonas know?" I asked.

"No we haven't approached him until we know the situation; if there is one." Mr. Hill shrugged. "If they ask why you are here, blame the weather. It's supposed to rain tonight." He patted my shoulder and left.

I laid in the small bed created for agents who had to stay in the White House overnight. All I could see was darkness that was interrupted by a streak of sudden light and then a loud crashing noise in the sky. The rain was falling hard against the window but that wasn't why I couldn't sleep. I was in the dark not only in this room but also whatever was going on in the White House.

My eyes opened to see that the room was beginning to fill with light. I rolled out of bed and checked my watch to see that it was 6 o'clock in the morning. I went in to the bathroom to prepare myself for the day and then found something to eat until Mrs. Jonas woke up.

I noticed people walking in to the house and I rose from my chair. The entire Jonas family was entering the home and Mr. Jonas was still in his office. Mrs. Jonas hadn't even come out of her room and it was only 7am, it was my guess she wasn't awake. I made my way down the stairs and I kept my presence unknown.

"Where's Nick?" His mother questioned as she stepped in to the living quarters.

"This is what happens when you come early." Kevin motioned to the empty rooms.

"Well I'm his mother I can come anytime, I got him here." Denise snapped.

"Here we go again." Joe rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Where's Miley? She should be down here the minute someone comes through the gates. I told Nick she wasn't up for this." Denise went on.

"Watch it." Joe looked towards his mom.

"I'll go find her. Maybe she needs a reminder." Denise clasped her hands together and turned on her heel.

"Good morning. Mrs. Jonas is in her bedroom, she will be out shortly." I stepped in front of the elevator.

"Oh hello." Denise gave me a fake smile. "I was just going to say hello."

"Well she is in her private quarters so I'm afraid you can't do that at this time." I nodded apologetically.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Denise squinted her eyes at me.

"I'm her bodyguard." I smiled politely.

"Well I am her mother-in-law. I AM Mrs. Jonas." She put her hand on her hip.

"It's nice to meet you. I will let Mrs. Jonas know you are here."

"Thank you." She rolled her eyes and walked towards the others. "This is ludicrous."

"I wish I had someone to send her away." Kevin mumbled to his wife and she laughed.

-Minutes later-

Mr. Jonas walked down the hall and noticed me standing there. I motioned towards the sitting area where his family was waiting and he turned around while running his finger through his hair. He began pacing the hallway and pulled out his phone. Mrs. Jonas quickly appeared next to him and he kissed her passionately. I looked away as he pushed her against the wall.

"Good morning Mr. Hemsworth." Mr. Jonas nodded fixing his tie as they walked passed me and in to the room.

"Well hello." Denise said shortly.

"Good morning mom." Mr. Jonas smiled and glanced at the large clock on the wall. "You are 2 hours early if I may say."

"You may not." She spat back. "I didn't know we had to sit in a waiting room for you two."

"This is a sitting room." Mrs. Jonas smiled in humor and took a seat on Mr. Jonas' lap.

"Well we could have just come found you but your bodyguard over there." She motioned towards me.

"Mr. Hemsworth?" Mr. Jonas glanced towards me.

"Yes." His mother rolled her eyes in annoyance and fixed her hair. "Him."

"Well we are quite fond of Mr. Hemsworth and Miley wasn't ready to come down." Mr. Jonas explained.

"Carrying on, we are here to discuss your performance." Mr. Jonas' father spoke up.

"My performance?" Mr. Jonas raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know I was performing, I thought I was running a country. Go on, enlighten me with this."

"I would like to say I have no part in this. I'm here to visit or defend you if need be." Joe raised his hand in the air.

"Quiet Joseph." Denise snapped her head back and then looked to their youngest son. "You do not look well. It was fine before your presidency when you went in to hiding and such." She rose up her hands. "But now it does not look professional when pictures are taken of you sulking. You should be smiling Nicholas."

"Why should I be smiling exactly?" Mr. Jonas questioned.

"You are the President. You won over the country and soon you will be traveling the world and making it a better place. People wish they were you!" Denise smiled.

"That's not what being the President is about mom." He shook his head.

"Well make it seem like that's what it is about. Smile when you meet someone famous and keep your emotions in check. What happened at that party in Massachusetts was humiliating Nick. We did not raise you to cry."

"I'm sorry mom." Mr. Jonas looked down at the floor.

"You are not the average 60 year old in this house; you are a young and handsome man. Act like it! You need to make people like you instead of questioning if you are mentally stable." Denise folded her hands and sighed.

The parents of the President were drilling holes in to his head with their eyes while everybody else was looking someplace else as if they wanted nothing to do with what was taking place.

"Apologize." Mrs. Jonas said.

Mr. Jonas looked up at her and then to his mom and began to mumble an apology.

"No not you. Your mother." She stated simply.

"What?" Denise looked at her.

"You have no right to come here and say those things to him. Your children might put up with this but I will not." Mrs. Jonas grabbed her husband's hand tightly.

"I have every right as his mother to warn him what is going on." Denise replied.

"No a real mother would ask if he's okay and she would want to help him with whatever he is going through. You walk in here like we owe you something and that you know all about us. You know nothing and you never will because he doesn't to confide in you." Mrs. Jonas shook her head and looked at her husband.

"You don't know anything mom." Mr. Jonas looked up at his mom.

"Nick-" His mother began.

"No, don't come in here acting like this again. I have enough to worry about and if you're not going to support me then I don't need you around here." Mr. Jonas looked at his father. "I know you're behind this too."

"We're protecting our family." His father said.

"You can't protect me from anything I suffer from. Save yourself." Mr. Jonas got up. "Joe, Kevin and Danielle you are more than welcome to stay for breakfast. We'll be right back."

Mr. Jonas turned and walked away with a hard glare on his face. Mrs. Jonas followed him closely on his heels with a nervous look on her face. She grabbed the cuff on my arm and I trailed behind them from far behind to give them privacy. Once we were upstairs he began to yell words that were not coherent. He swore every curse word in the book and ripped off his jacket before throwing it down the hall.

"Baby it's fine." Mrs. Jonas opened the bedroom door and led him inside.

"It's not! It's not okay Miles. They said I'm failing." He pushed the cushioned chair over.

"What they say doesn't matter." She tried.

"But it does. They're always right there. They're always telling me I'm not good enough." His hands clenched in to fists.

"You're good enough for me." Mrs. Jonas said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

I watched as his fists relaxed and he looked towards his wife. The muscles in his face relaxed and the vein in his neck disappeared. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he walked towards her and slid his hands around her waists. Mrs. Jonas wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him close.

"You are good enough." She kissed him.

"I love you." He kissed her.

"I love you too." She kissed him again. "And you know it's okay to cry, don't listen to them. You don't have to yell like this."

"I know, I'm sorry." He sighed and hugged her close. "I'm sorry."

"You're okay Nick." Mrs. Jonas kissed his head. "Let's clean this up and go eat breakfast with your brothers and Dani."

They parted and put the chair back where it went. Mrs. Jonas fixed her makeup and then Mr. Jonas hair that was now tousled. Mr. Jonas came back in the hall way to retrieve his balled up jacket and I handed it to him. He looked up at me embarrassed like my son does after a tantrum and I patted him on the back.

"Sorry about that." He looked down the hallway to avoid my eyes.

"It's alright." I nodded.

"I'm also sorry if she gave you any grief." He looked at me for an answer.

"I've had practice with my mother in law." I smiled at him and he smiled back before turning back to his room.

A couple minutes later the couple stepped out of their room as if nothing happened and walked down the hall way holding hands. They entered the dining room with a smile on their faces and ate breakfast with their guests in peace. I shrugged off the stress that was even on my shoulders and wondered how they put a smile on their faces so quickly.

_**Again, review and I'll post the next part with the big event! Thanks for reading **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**This was going to be an update of Unwanted Christmas but my lovely computer shut off on my for no reason while writing it and it was not saved so…..I have to rewrite that. This was already typed up so here's an update! Read the bottom please :)**_

"Are you excited to meet Nick in Europe?" Danielle asked Mrs. Jonas after they finished eating.

"I am. I can't wait to meet a real princess." Mrs. Jonas laughed and wiped her hands.

"I thought you were looking forward to our 'romantic night in Rome'." Mr. Jonas looked at her with a puzzled looked and then his face broke out in a smile.

"Of course that too, babe. I'm excited for it all; it's going to be quite the trip." Mrs. Jonas nodded with a smile.

"I wonder if they will do any crazy traditions for you." Joe pondered and grabbed another croissant to eat.

"I don't know if they do that anymore." Mr. Jonas shrugged. "I'm sorry to run off but I have to get going for a couple hours. You guys are more welcome to stay; I should be back for dinner."

"I'll walk you out." Mrs. Jonas sat up and escorted him to the back exit. "Call me on your way home okay?"

"I will Miles. Don't worry so much." Mr. Jonas smiled and kissed her gently. "Relax with Dani."

"I plan to. Is your back feeling alright?" She questioned.

"I'll manage." He nodded and rubbed his hand up her arm. "I'm okay. I love you."

"I love you Nick." She kissed him and waved as he walked in to the garage and in to the awaiting car.

She looked down to the ground and stood there for several minutes without a word. Her chest moved up and down slowly as the air moved from her lungs. I didn't intervene since she appeared to be okay, just lost in her thoughts.

"Oh sorry." She finally looked up and noticed me. "I always forget you're there."

"It's okay Mrs. Jonas, take your time." I nod.

"I just worry." She shrugs and slides down the wall before bringing her knees up to her chest. "It takes all I have not to call him and ask him to come back."

"I understand but I promise he is well protected Mrs. Jonas." I reply.

"I'm sure he is." She nods and looks down at her wiggling toes until she feels content. "I better get back to them."

"Whenever you're ready." I smile.

"I would stay here until he got back if that was the case." She laughed quietly to herself as she sat up. "He's a guy you can't help but miss the minute he leaves."

I thought about that as we walked back to the others. I left my wife every day and she didn't seem to mind like Mrs. Jonas did. Now that didn't mean we didn't love each other or that we liked being away from each other. Most couples parted each day and they didn't miss each other like the Jonas' did. It almost seemed like their love was stronger than the average couple and even though they were so secure, it still hurt them to leave.

-Hours later-

Joe had found the entertainment system and the Jonas' wide collection of music. Kevin and Danielle were dancing around the luxurious ballroom that was usually used for large parties. Mrs. Jonas was sliding around the dance floor along with the music as Joe played DJ. I noticed the door open but I wasn't alarmed when it was Mr. Jonas.

The smile on his face was big enough for me to see across the ballroom and he held a finger up to his lips before his brothers could announce his arrival. He made his way across the dance floor and wrapped his arms around his wife which caused her to giggle in delight. They began to dance and laugh without a care.

"How was your day?" She said between songs.

"It was boring." He smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you." She laughed and put her head in his chest.

"How did you guys figure out the system?" Mr. Jonas laughed at his brother.

"It wasn't hard and there was some staff around." Joe shrugged and began with his amateur dance moves.

"It's good to be home." Mr. Jonas kissed his wife and watched Mrs. Jonas mimic Joe.

I noticed myself nodding my head at the familiar song 'Gold on the Ceiling' by Black Keys. Mr. Jonas noticed and laughed at my restraint.

"We should have gold on our ceiling." Mrs. Jonas laughed.

"We should. Over our bed with a mirror." Mr. Jonas added.

"Why must you always turn the conversation in to a dirty one?" Mrs. Jonas laughed and turned around to press her waist in to his.

"Because I have a very attractive wife." He said while looking up at the ceiling. "I really like the ceiling idea. We have gold bars in Bellamy, we should just melt them and use it as paint."

"You're not taking my gold bars!" Mrs. Jonas pushed her husband away jokingly.

"What's yours in mine and what's mine is yours." Mr. Jonas smiled and pulled her close to him.

"I'll remember that when I want to drive the Porsche." She smiled back at him and he frowned which caused everyone to laugh.

"I need a slow song to get close to my lady." Mr. Jonas tightened his hold on Mrs. Jonas.

"Oh great." Mrs. Jonas laughed and Joe found a new song.

Mr. and Mrs. Jonas held on to each other closely and never released their grip. I watched as Mrs. Jonas laid her head on his chest as he rubbed her back. Their steps were so in sync that it seemed as if they moved as one padding gently across the floor. They didn't part when the song ended instead they kissed in to the next song and smiled at each other when finally pulling away.

"In a cold world, it's a warm place. Where you know that you're supposed to be. A million moments full of sweet relief, when the right one comes along."

Mrs. Jonas sang along as Mr. Jonas held her close to his body and pressed his lips to her neck.

-Later that Night-

Everyone had left the White House and I was asked to stay another night. The Jonas' were sipping on wine and watching a movie in the family room by the time I felt the long day hitting me. I was ready to at least sit down and rest my feet.

"Miles?" Mr. Jonas spoke.

"Yes?" She replied looking away from the movie.

"Thanks for standing up to my parents today." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"You don't have to thank me. You've done that for me plenty of times." She snuggled in to his shoulder. "I'll always stand by my man."

"I know. I love you for that too." He kissed her head.

"I think we should try for another baby." Mrs. Jonas said.

"Are you sure Miles?"

"I'm sure. All we can do is keep trying Nick." Mrs. Jonas looked up at him.

"If your body feels up to that. I know we can work through it and if it happens, it will be a great blessing." He said with one side of his lips turning in to a smile. I knew he was trying to smile for her.

"I'm glad you feel the same." She kissed his cheek. "I can't wait to have a baby with you. You're the best dad a kid can have."

"Thanks." Mr. Jonas smiled and hugged his wife close. "You're right Miles. We should try again."

After he held his wife close for the remainder of the movie, she must have fallen asleep. He turned off the television and sat there silently with his thoughts for a couple minutes.

"Mr. Hemsworth?" He called but didn't look behind to find me.

"Yes Sir." I answered taking a couple steps forward.

"You can stay where you are." He lifted his hand and set it back down gently. "Do you like your job?"

"I do Sir." I replied.

"Good." He laughed. "You know how to keep things to yourself."

"Of course." I nodded confused.

"It wasn't a question, don't worry Mr. Hemsworth. The press would have a handful of stories if you didn't know how to keep a secret." He explained.

"God told the people there would be others who would try to tell them differently of him." He paused. "There will be people who try to tell you stories about me Mr. Hemsworth, don't listen to them."

"I won't." I reassured him. I knew how politics worked and I knew the real Jonas'.

"My wife is the only person you can ever trust in this world. I've never met your wife but I've met other wives and other women….they don't compare." He sighed.

I let his words sink in and I agreed. Mrs. Jonas wasn't like my wife, she was always on her husband's side and she trusted him just as much. Mr. Jonas didn't worry have to worry about betrayal from his wife because she was always showering him in love.

"I understand Mr. Jonas."

"She saved me. She believes that I saved her and every one believes my parents are the ones to thank for my position here but I would never be here without my wife." He let his head rest back in to the couch.

"She's a good wife." I agreed.

"Yes she is. And she will be an incredible mother." He closed his and opened them after several long breaths. "I don't care if my children like sports or if they like books. I don't care what color their hair is, if they wear glasses or have a dozen birth marks. Maybe they won't like me at all or anything I believe in but at least I will have someone to believe in myself."

He then lifted her in to his arms and held her tightly to his body. I looked at him with concern but he gave me a reassuring nod as he took a couple steps forward towards the stairs.

"Good night." He said and smiled completely this time. I could see in his eyes that he was happier than he had been in a while.

"Good night." I smiled back and watched him retreat up the stairs.

I sighed in relief that it was time for bed. After stripping from my suit and uncomfortable dress shoes, I put on some sweats and a white tee. I looked at all the screens to make sure the house was clear of the Jonas' and when I felt it was safe; I went to the room for some sleep.

I was awoken by someone standing over me in a panic. I sat up quickly and tried to understand what the person was saying but it didn't make any sense. The person began pulling at my body to get me off the bed but I was molded in to the bed. It felt like a dream. I didn't know this person. I was half asleep. They were pulling and tugging at my clothes. I couldn't hear what they were saying anymore because they told me the President had been shot.

_**I didn't want to post this because of the shooting that occurred only days ago in Newtown but I wrote this a week ago and I had the idea months ago. It reminds us that good people are taken away from us and to put those children and teachers in our prayers/thoughts tonight. Please review and God Bless. **_

_**P.S Did anyone see this coming and do you guys know which President this story is inspired by?... You should know by now, I wanted to ask earlier in the story but I forgot.**_


	9. Chapter 9

A rush of adrenaline flood through my veins and the thoughts became jumbled in my mind. I struggled to remember wear the stairs were located in the house but I knew better than to take the elevator in this situation. My feet moved as fast as my training ever taught them how to move.

"Where is he?" I yelled at anyone who was listening.

"They're both in their quarters." Someone replied behind me.

My heart sank to know they both were remaining in the room. I didn't know if that meant both of them were injured or they were not able to be moved. I wasn't sure who shot the President and what the situation was at all.

"Liam! Liam she's in there." Another agent began to yell when I made it up to the private floor.

My legs somehow began to run even faster at this news and I pushed at the people who were forming in the hallways who were doing nothing to help. My hand grabbed at the doorknob that was locked which wasn't a surprise. My fist came in contact with the door quickly and rapidly while I yelled my name until someone opened barely for me to shove it open.

Before I could slam the door shut, the image I saw before me is one I will never forget. It's the nightmare that has woken me up of a thousand nights as I clutched my chest. It's the sight I wish I could show the people who don't have a heart for a man who gave his life for his country.

Mr. Jonas appeared to be sleeping face down in his bed in a white t-shirt and sweat pants like the simple man he was. He had a glass of water on his nightstand next to him along with stacks of paper work and a half a dozen pens. This was how he spent his alone time like a normal politician.

This wasn't the true sight I saw though. His white t-shirt was now soaked in blood and the cream sheets he laid in were used as a sponge to collect the blood on his pillow. The head board had blood splattered up many inches and the bedside lamp shade was now decorated in red also.

And Mrs. Jonas. Mrs. Jonas was kneeling on the floor along the bed with her head lying next to him as she sobbed. You could see her blood stained hands as she grabbed at his shirt as if she could get closer to him somehow.

I stood there for what felt like several minutes but I don't know how long it really was until I went in to action. I looked around the room to notice that the only people in the room were Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, and Mr. Jonas' night agent. I knew we were all visibly upset but we had to do something quick.

"You….I take it you checked his pulse?" I said quietly to Matt, Mr. Jonas' agent that I had become familiar with. He nodded and wiped his eyes with bloody hands of his own. "Have you called anyone?"

"I had someone get you and by now, officials know. " He answered. "We should call Joe for her."

"Okay." I nodded and looked around the room for a cell phone. I eventually found one and returned to Matt who gave me a pale look when I started to hand it to him. "I can do it."

I went through the phone until I found Joe's name in the phonebook and clicked the call button. I wiped my eyes and nose as the phone rang.

"Hello?" A tired voice answered.

"Is this Joe Jonas?" I asked nervously, tears brimming my eyes.

"Yes, who is this?" He questioned.

"Joe this is Mr. Hemsworth, I work for-. " I tried to explain to be clear.

"I know." Joe chuckled.

Mrs. Jonas looked up at me and then down at her husband as she shook her head in tears. I sighed at his easiness and tried to squeeze my eyes tightly together.

"You need to get to the house right away something has happened to Mr. Jonas." I responded with a cracked voice. "I'm sorry."

"What do you mean something happened?" Joe said quickly.

"You need to get here right away." I repeated.

"Is he already gone?" Joe asked and the question sent chills down my spine.

"Yes Sir." I said in tears.

"On my way. Tell Miley." And he was gone.

"What happened?" I whispered with my back towards the couple.

"We heard a gunshot and the person left the building before anyone could grab them." Matt replied.

"Someone just shot him?" I asked.

"There have been a lot of threats Liam. I've been watching him like a hawk and he's had double the agents around him where ever he goes. The Europe trip might not have been completed." Matt whispered back to me.

"Where was she?" I nodded towards Mrs. Jonas.

"Sleeping right beside him." Matt looked at me. "She wouldn't let anyone in here but us. I don't know how were going to get him out of here."

I looked at the women kneeling beside her assassinated husband as she cried and prayed for him to come back although she knew it was impossible. I didn't know how we would even get through the next hour but it felt selfish to even think for myself when the broken girl was in front of me. Mr. Jonas was her everything and without him, I didn't know how she would go on.

When Joe entered the door, his face was blood pale and his breathing was uneven as he had run down the hall. His eyes met mine and quickly found his brothers body laid in the bed. He kneeled next to Mrs. Jonas and let his tears fall in to the sheets as he cried at the reality of his brother's death.

I found myself feeling worthless, I didn't know what to do with myself. There was so much to do but I didn't know what. Do I try to talk to one of them? Do I contact my boss who probably has a million things going on? Do I leave? Do I let my emotions go and cry for the man who is lying cold in front of me? All I wanted to do was find the person who did this and kill them.

I closed my eyes and thought of Mr. and Mrs. Jonas as a normal couple. If you took away the fancy clothes, the expensive clothes, the luxurious homes and cameras following them everywhere; they were just a man and a wife. She was now a widow who needed to say goodbye to her husband and the privacy to do that.

"Let's leave them alone." I whispered to Matt.

"Alone?" He looked at me.

"Alone. What else is going to happen to them?" I looked at the floor while reaching for the gun attached to my waist.

I walked over to Mrs. Jonas and Joe as they rested their heads on the soft sheets as their sobs softly erupted from their mouths. My shoes met Joe's body first where I crouched beside his body and set the gun next to his arms that laid next to Mr. Jonas' legs. Next, my hand rested on Mrs. Jonas' shoulder and she took a deep breath in order to calm herself under ones touch. I looked at Mr. Jonas' body one last time before I closed my eyes and thought of his wide smile that I saw only hours ago.

"We'll be nearby if you need anything." I spoke. "You know how to reach me." Matt and I walked out the door and thankfully, the hallway was empty.

The procession stretched for a mile behind me of government officials from the U.S and other countries around the world, friends and family, citizens and anyone else who wanted to mourn the president. The streets were filled with people who sobbed for a man they never personally knew like I did. People held American flags or signs but mostly, they stayed quiet for the family who had lost their husband, son, brother and uncle.

Mrs. Jonas was at my side, wearing a black dress that was made of silk that met the rough paved ground and drug on behind her as she walked. She did not wear a veil to cover her face, instead her hair was pulled back in to a messy up-do with pieces falling that showed America who she truly was, a broken wife who was falling part. Her hands were covered in black gloves that ran up her arms until it met the bend in her arms. The make-up she wore was minimal as her eyes were bare; everybody knew that it would smudge no matter what product they used.

The sound of violins playing and horses cantering tried to distract me from our destination but what was in front of me was the worst. Soldiers marched only inches away, carrying the casket that was tightly wrapped in an American flag. In that casket, laid the man that I was not ready to let go of and a man who was not ready to leave. Mrs. Jonas made sure that her husband was carried, even if the soldiers had to trade off during the walk.

The cold air hit my face as I sniffled, tears pouring down my face and muscles contracting to keep my composure. My feet were becoming sore since I had been on my feet all day and it had been a rough past week. My brain wasn't all there to do my job, to look out for Mrs. Jonas but I had to at least try. I knew there were others here but I was the one in the end to kill anyone who tried to touch her.

We finally made it to Arlington cemetery where it all felt like a blur. I stood behind Mrs. Jonas and Joe as they folded the flag and handed it to her. She hugged it tightly as the guns fired loudly in to the air from the soldier's guns. I could hear others crying and I wanted to silence them. This was Mrs. Jonas' moment. She was lying next to her husband as he was shot and now had to watch him be lowered in to the ground. It was her time to cry and for everyone to hear only her sobs.

I held my position as soldier's moved away from the casket and Mrs. Jonas walked towards it slowly. She wiped her eyes with the white handkerchief that was missing from my pocket that I must have given her that during our walk. Her delicate fingers grasped on to the casket and she bowed her head for several seconds as several tears dripped on to the cold ground.

Joe placed his hand on her back and she raised her head to look up at the sky before she fell to the ground. The crowd gasped as she sat in her dress sobbing and placing her hand on the casket for what she knew was the last time. Joe picked her up slowly and held her to his chest before the casket began to lower in to the ground.

It began to rain and Mrs. Jonas' quieted although I know her tears still fell. Nobody moved to escape the rain. There was too much respect for the man to leave his memorial for such a small inconvenience of their experience attire getting wet. An umbrella was held over Mrs. Jonas as she was carried away to her car and from my position of standing behind her, I heard decline the umbrella.

"If it's going to rain on today, I want to feel it." She spoke, the first time in hours.

**Hello everyone! I finally got an update on here, I apologize for the delay. This story is almost at its ending point. I will admit, it didn't come out like I hoped but I tried! Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Oh and a couple of you guessed the right President. Young, back pain, lost children, smart man behind a troubled life, and now assassination. John F. Kennedy!**


	10. Chapter 10

It felt like the past couple days dragged on in to the other. I had barely slept in the past week and my home felt miles away. My shoes felt as if they were made of cement, my eyes were having trouble blinking and my mouth was constantly dry. All that I wanted to do was collapse in my bed and not here from another person for days.

Mrs. Jonas didn't want to talk to anyone whether it was her family, friends, or staff. We all wanted to help and there was a lot to be done but without her husband, she didn't care. Everything of the Jonas' had to be removed from the White House and of course the government wanted some of their items to 'preserve'. At first, Mrs. Jonas didn't like this but then she freely started to hand them everything they wanted. They didn't know of his important belongings that she handed me the night they started asking for things. Now, those items were on the top shelf of my closet.

The Jonas family on the other hand, was grieving separately. The parents of Mr. Jonas were more public about their grieving. They had already been on every TV station and cover of the magazines about the tragic killing of their son. I had made sure Mrs. Jonas didn't hear about any of it but I knew she could guess what they were doing. Joe had visited twice since the funeral and that was the only time she really talked to anyone.

Now it was just a couple of agents and staff taking care of Mrs. Jonas as she transitioned in to her home that she once shared with her husband. It still felt like he was there with us but the only sight of him, was photographs on the wall. There was still a threat towards Mrs. Jonas and I had my job to protect her. That was hard to do with the exhaustion mentally and physically the past couple days but it had to be done.

Mrs. Jonas wanted us to drive to a lake near the Bellamy home in Massachusetts. She wore leggings that wrapped tightly to her small legs and disappeared in her boots. Her body was wrapped up in a large gray coat and a scarf that Mr. Jonas used to wear. We went along with her request and silently took her to the large lake I recognized from the sailing photos in Mr. Jonas' office at the White House. They must have come here often.

"Excuse me boys." She patted the seat and exited the car.

"She's fine out here." Matt nodded.

Luckily, Matt transferred to her detail, he was the closest to Mr. Jonas and Mrs. Jonas trusted him. I scanned the white scenery around us. It was still only March, the lake covered in ice and trees without a leaf in sight. The snow blew along the coast and over the lake in large gusts of wind.

"What happens now?" I asked.

"Well they have to provide her security for the rest of her life unless she moves out of the country or hires her own security." Matt answered.

"She might take option one." I pondered.

"I liked them." He sighed.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him.

"You know, they were so nice….and normal. I don't want to lose her too." He looked out the window in search for her. "It's pretty cold out there."

"I know. I'll go check on her." I buttoned up my jacket and stepped outside in the cold weather.

Mrs. Jonas began to step on the ice without hesitation. I turned around to look at Matt and he shrugged. My pace quickened to get a better view as her body made its way on to the ice. She held her head high as her feet skid step by step on the ice until she was far away from me.

"Mrs. Jonas?" I called.

She didn't turn around; she kept walking. I started to jog until I reached the edge of the rocks where I could see the distance she made in such short time. I looked at her now small body walking away from me and noticed a dark line in the distance. It was blue water.

"Mrs. Jonas!" I yelled. "Please come back."

"Go home Liam." She turned around and spoke.

"I can't do that Mrs. Jonas. Come over by me and we'll get back in the warm car okay?" I yelled back even though I knew she could hear me just fine.

"I'm fine. You and Matt go on." She began to walk backwards towards the current of water.

"Mrs. Jonas please stop." I tried, tears forming in my eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll help you I swear." I started to step towards her on the ice. I don't know how she did it so confidently, it was terrifying.

"Get back up on the snow Liam. You have a wife and children waiting for you at home. I don't have that here, but maybe somewhere else, I do. "She finally stopped walking towards the current.

"I'm sorry he died Miley." Matt said behind me, pulling me up off the ice.

"It's okay Matt. You two did everything for us, even when the rest of those men went against us." She wiped her eyes. "Can you two do me one last favor?"

"Anything ma'am." I replied.

"That man my husband fired?" She paused. "Kill him….because he's the one who shot my husband."

"Kane." I shook my head. "I will Mrs. Jonas."

"My name is Miley and it was a pleasure to know you both." She nodded.

I watched her turn around so her toes met the edge of the ice and she looked up at the snow for a brief moment before her body fell in to the current. I closed my eyes as I heard the splash of the water and her body disappeared within seconds before I could even open my eyes. She wasn't gone yet but I knew in a matter of seconds, her body would shut down and drift away. That's how she wanted it though and I knew that's the only way she could handle herself.

Matt and I walked to the car slowly without a word. I don't think either of us knew what to say or even wanted to talk. When we first arrived at the lake we talked about what would happen and how we didn't want to lose her, now we did lose her and we really didn't know what would happen.

There was a note in the backseat from Mrs. Jonas. She apologized for what we had seen and gone through the past week. She assured us that we would have a job the rest of our life through Joe if we wanted it and money to fall back on if need be. Our children's college tuitions were already paid for and a vacation for our wives since our jobs had taken so much time away from them. She thanked us for our time and support.

Matt and I finished the letter and pushed away our ego to cry. Our job was done and our friendship grew even closer over the death of another person we loved in such a small amount of time. We had such stories to tell and personal memories to reflect on that could either make us smile or cry but they made us closer. When we finally could pull away from the lake, I turned on the radio and on came this song. We both knew it was for Mr. and Mrs. Jonas.

_Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark_

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

When you love someone, you know they are the one when you can't imagine life without them. Miley couldn't handle her life without him. If the tables were turned, I knew Nick would have been the same way. They were the true definition of love and how it can affect the heart. It's a sad story and all may not agree, but sometimes the heart cannot take the break it suffers.

_**So that's how it ends….I hope you guys approve! I know it's kind of a sad ending but they end up together and the song ties it together in the end. I have another chapter of a flashback type of thing on how they met if you want it. Let me know! Thanks for reading and sticking by me with this story.**_


End file.
